Danza con el Fuego
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Se aproxima la ceremonia de madurez de los herederos de Hyrule, que se celebrará en un baile. El problema, el Príncipe no sabe ni le gusta bailar, pero pronto encontrará a la mejor instructora que se pudiera imaginar... DinxOC principal, ZeLink secundaria
1. La bailarina pelirroja

**Danza con el Fuego**

**Por ****Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer:** Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: <strong>La bailarina pelirroja.

_**Jardín del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

- Ya dije que no quiero. -

- No me vengas con eso. –

Los herederos del trono del reino de Hyrule se encontraban en el jardín del castillo, teniendo un… pequeño desacuerdo. Con solo mirarlos, se podía notar que eran mellizos, por el mismo cabello rubio lacio, y los rasgos faciales, aunque el Príncipe Zeil era más alto y fornido, y tenía los ojos verdes de su difunto padre, mientras que la Princesa Zelda era delgada y esbelta, y había heredado los ojos azules de su madre. Pese a sus similitudes físicas, ambos hermanos tenían personalidades, gustos, y en general tendencias muy diferentes, lo que provocaba que frecuentemente tuvieran roces el uno con el otro.

- Zeil, te guste o no, tienes que aprender antes que se celebre nuestra ceremonia de madurez. – decía Zelda. – Acuérdate que cumpliremos nuestra mayoría de edad dentro de un mes y se realizará un baile en la fiesta. Tienes que estar listo para entonces. -

- Zelda, bien sabes que esas ceremonias me aburren, y aparte, no me gusta bailar. – replicó Zeil.

- Eres incorregible. Hay mucho más en esta vida que solo pasártela saliendo por ahí a blandir la espada. –

- ¿Lo dice la señorita que se la pasa encerrada en la biblioteca comiéndose los libros todo el día? -

- Eso no es tu asunto. – dijo Zelda. – Aparte, si lo hago es para estar al día con mis estudios, cosa que a ti no te vendría mal. –

- Hay mucho que no se aprende de los libros, ¿sabes? -

- Nuestra instructora de baile está muy molesta por la forma en como te fuiste ayer. -

- La culpa no fue mía, no hacía más que regañarme cada vez que cometía un error. Hasta yo tengo mis límites. -

Y así estaban. El príncipe era un joven bastante testarudo en lo que a formalidades se refería, tenía un carácter algo rebelde y un temperamento muy fogoso, y si a esto le agregamos que no le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer ni mucho menos las reprimendas, bueno, ya se podrán imaginar. Su hermana era mucho más obediente y disciplinada, y siempre trataba de mantenerlo en la línea, pero no podía evitar que la enorme obstinación de su hermano la sacara de sus casillas, y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Zeil, escucha, nuestra madre está muy preocupada porque no pones empeño en portarte como deberías. – dijo Zelda, tratando de controlar la intranquilidad de su voz. – Piensa que van a venir muchos otros nobles y reyes de otras tierras, y te harás de una muy mala reputación si no sabes como comportarte en la ceremonia. -

- Ja, si no les agrado como soy ese es su problema. – fue la respuesta de Zeil. - Y si ya terminaste de regañarme, me voy a atender mis asuntos, con tu permiso, hermanita. -

- ¡Zeil, aún no he terminado, vuelve aquí! – le gritó Zelda, pero Zeil hizo caso omiso y se fue del jardín, dejándola sola. Zelda exhaló un suspiro, resignada. – Por las Diosas, ¿por qué me tuvo que tocar un hermano tan terco? -

- Ya sabes que no hay forma de hacerlo entrar en razón. – dijo alguien detrás de ella. Zelda se volteó al oír la voz, era un joven más o menos de su edad, casi tan alto como Zeil, vestía un traje verde con un gorro que hacía juego, tenía cabello rubio algo desordenado y ojos azules. En su espalda cargaba una espada envainada.

- Ah, Link, eres tú. ¿Nos estabas escuchando? – preguntó Zelda.

- Perdón por eso. Venía a ver a Zeil para que fuéramos a entrenar, y cuando llegué los encontré discutiendo. – se disculpó el joven, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – No fue mi intención. -

- No te preocupes, solo lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso, es muy embarazoso tener que estar diciéndole como debe comportarse. – dijo Zelda. – Pero realmente me preocupa, solo falta un mes para la celebración y él no pone de su parte. -

- Eso puedo verlo. – dijo Link. – Aunque hasta cierto punto, lo comprendo, su instructora de baile ha sido muy dura con él. -

- ¿Por qué no hablas tú con él? – propuso Zelda. – Me da la impresión de que ustedes dos se entienden mejor. -

Esa podría ser una opción factible. Link y Zeil eran los mejores amigos, casi como hermanos, si bien mantenían un pequeño nivel de rivalidad entre sí desde que eran niños. Todo porque Zeil quiso competir en un torneo para jóvenes espadachines intentando probarse a sí mismo. Llegó a la final sin mayores complicaciones, pero ahí conoció a su igual, que no era otro sino Link. En términos de habilidades los dos estaban bastante parejos, solo que Link contaba con una pequeña pero significativa ventaja táctica al ser zurdo, la cual terminó marcando la diferencia. Zeil no tomó muy bien su derrota al principio, pero le sirvió de motivación para ponerse a entrenar más duro. Un par de años más tarde, Link se uniría como aspirante a la guardia real, y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que los dos se volvieran compañeros de entrenamiento. A pesar de ser de casta baja, Link había formado una fuerte amistad con el príncipe y la princesa con el paso de los años, y su habilidad superior con la espada a pesar de su temprana edad, sin mencionar la lealtad incondicional que les demostraba, le había valido reconocimiento por parte de la reina de Hyrule, quien incluso llegaba a tratarlo como si fuese su propio hijo.

- No sé si me vaya a escuchar. – dijo Link. – Así como van las cosas no creo que Zeil vaya a bailar ni solo. -

- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – dijo Zelda. – Mi madre está preocupada de la impresión que Zeil pueda causar en nuestra ceremonia de madurez. –

- Creo que lo ayudaré a descargar su frustración. Luego intentaré hablar con él, cuando se haya calmado, ¿está bien? –

- Te estaría muy agradecida. – sonrió la princesa.

Link le devolvió la sonrisa, y caminó sin prisa en la misma dirección que Zeil. La princesa se quedó viéndolo, y suspiró, poniéndose la mano en el pecho. Con los años, Link se había convertido en el amigo más cercano que ella y su hermano tenían. Zeil en ocasiones lo describía como "el hermano que le hubiera gustado tener" para provocar a Zelda. En cuanto a ella, sin embargo, las cosas eran muy diferentes. El cariño que sentía por Link era muy diferente al que alguien pudiera sentir por su mejor amigo, o inclusive por su hermano, era mucho más fuerte. Admitiéndolo, Link era un joven muy apuesto y a ella le gustaba, y pese a recibir muchos elogios por su belleza, se preguntaba si Link la encontraría atractiva.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afuera del castillo, momentos después…<strong>_

Zeil había abandonado las murallas del castillo, y se había ido a la ciudadela. El joven príncipe solo buscaba tener algo de tiempo para él, alejarse de las reprimendas de su hermana y sus superiores. A falta de un mejor entretenimiento, se puso a lanzar guijarros sobre el canal que recorría la plaza de la ciudadela, tratando de hacerlos saltar sobre la superficie del agua. Después de un rato, cuando su brazo ya no daba más, se sentó en una banca a descansar.

- ¿De mal humor otra vez? – le preguntó una voz.

- Hola, Link. – saludó sin muchas ganas, Link se sentó junto a él.

- No van nada bien las lecciones de baile, ¿eh? – comentó Link.

- Buf, no quiero hablar de eso. – dijo Zeil.

- No te podrás escapar para siempre. – dijo Link. – Hasta yo sé eso. -

- ¿Tienes que seguir recordándomelo? -

- Vamos, no te pongas así. – dijo Link, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. - ¿Quieres ir a entrenar? Ayudará a desahogarte. ¿Vamos al sitio de siempre? -

- Nah, creo que no estoy de humor ahora. – replicó Zeil.

- En ese caso… ¿vamos a tomarnos algo en la posada? Yo invito, si quieres. – ofreció Link.

Zeil dudó un poco, pero finalmente accedió. Los dos se tomaron un trago, y aprovecharon de ponerse a charlar un buen rato, lo cual tuvo el efecto esperado, Zeil dejó atrás su enojo. Sin embargo, al caer de la tarde, cuando iban saliendo de la posada para ir de regreso, se detuvieron en la plaza de la ciudadela. Había una enorme multitud congregada alrededor de lo que parecía ser una tarima, la gente gritaba y aplaudía, y se escuchaba una música muy alegre. Los dos se acercaron a ver qué pasaba, y se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de un grupo de artistas ambulantes. Y pronto notaron que el verdadero centro de atención era la chica que estaba bailando sobre la tarima.

Era una joven muy hermosa, alta y esbelta, con la piel morena y cabello rojo llameante que le caía hasta las rodillas. El ajustado traje rosa que llevaba dejaba en evidencia su buena figura, y sus movimientos llenos de gracia, elegancia y un cierto toque de sensualidad dejaban embobados a todos los presentes (o más específicamente a los hombres). Y hablando de haber quedado embobados…

- *Silbido*, esa chica sí que sabe moverse, ¿eh, Zeil? – dijo Link, dándole con el codo a su amigo, pero este no respondió. - ¿Zeil? Oye, te estoy hablando. –

- ¿Eh, qué? – Zeil parecía haberse quedado en un trance, no se salió hasta que Link le chasqueó los dedos enfrente de los ojos. – Perdona, ¿decías algo? –

- Vaya, vaya. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que te acabas de enamorar, ¿eh, pillín? – Link lo miró con malicia.

- Buf, cómo crees, si ni siquiera la conozco. – dijo Zeil, aunque sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no aprovechas ahora para conocerla? Ven, vamos a verla más de cerca. – dijo Link, agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¡Hey, espera! –

Link arrastró a Zeil entre la multitud, hasta que lograron llegar para ver a la bailarina pelirroja más de cerca. Pese a sus protestas, Zeil por dentro admitía que esta chica le resultaba bastante atractiva, y por demás talentosa para bailar. Era como observar un espectáculo de fuego danzante, el cabello rojo le daba un complemento perfecto a sus movimientos para dar ese preciso efecto llameante. Continuaron viéndola por un momento, hasta que, sin avisar, su mirada se detuvo justo en la dirección donde estaban Link y Zeil, o más concretamente este último. La chica le sonrió de manera enigmática, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que subiera al escenario con ella.

- Hey, amigo, me parece que es contigo. – dijo Link.

- ¿Quién, yo? – Zeil no se lo creía.

- Sí, ¿qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella! –

- ¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sé bailar. –

- Pues pídele que te enseñe, ella sí sabe. –

- ¡Oye, pero yo…! –

Zeil no pudo terminar de protestar, ya que entre los empujones de Link, y que la pelirroja lo agarró de la mano y prácticamente lo subió de un tirón al escenario, ya estaba metido en el predicamento. Se sintió realmente abochornado, de estar ahí parado en evidencia frente a todo mundo, y furioso con Link por arrastrarlo a eso. Aunque viéndolo por el lado amable, la belleza de la bailarina era todavía mayor vista de cerca, y eso era algo que, aunque quisiera, no le podría hacer ascos.

- Disculpa, pero… es que yo no sé bailar… - susurró Zeil para que solo la chica lo pudiera oír.

- No te preocupes, dulzura. Déjamelo todo a mí. – le respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Zeil tragó en seco, pero estando ya ahí, no era que tuviera muchas opciones. A final de cuentas, dejó que la pelirroja tomara el control de la situación (y de él), deseando que todo terminara lo más rápido posible. En efecto, ella fue la que lo hizo dar vueltas por todo el escenario y hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. Entre el público muchos de los hombres estaban celosos de él, darían lo que fuera por estar en su lugar, pese a que no parecía que lo estuviera disfrutando en absoluto. Cuando al fin terminó el dichoso baile, Zeil se sintió muy aliviado de poder bajarse.

- Nos vamos de aquí. Ahora. – le dijo sin más a Link.

Link no quería perderse de la diversión, pero se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo. Con todo, y a pesar de que Zeil quería alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible, un extraño impulso lo hizo detenerse por un momento y voltear a ver hacia el escenario. La pelirroja le seguía sonriendo, y lo despidió enviándole un besito volador. Zeil sintió que su cara ardía todavía más y esta vez huyó sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>De vuelta en el castillo…<strong>_

La Princesa Zelda seguía en el jardín donde Link la había dejado, esperando a que regresaran él y su hermano. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, se sintió algo culpable por haber sido tan dura con él. En cuanto regresara se disculparía, y trataría de razonar de nuevo con él sin que sonara como un regaño.

- … fue realmente embarazoso, no tienes ni idea. – Zelda escuchó la voz de su hermano acercándose. Ya estaban de vuelta.

- Oye, admite que fue divertido. – Esta vez fue la voz de Link la que habló, y en eso, ambos aparecieron en la esquina. – Y creo que tú también le gustaste mucho. –

- Una palabra más y te arranco la lengua. – refunfuñó Zeil. En eso vio a Zelda. – Ah, hola, hermana. –

- ¿Pasó algo malo? – preguntó Zelda, algo preocupada por el hecho de que el humor de Zeil no se veía mejor que cuando se fue.

- Nada malo, Zelda. – dijo Link, antes que Zeil pudiera hablar. – Todo lo contrario, algo MUY bueno. –

- ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a toda esa gente! – gritó Zeil. – Ah, ya basta. Hablaremos luego, cuando esté de humor. –

Y se fue resonando las pisadas. Link seguía sonriendo ampliamente, pero Zelda seguía sin entender qué podría haber pasado.

- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó.

Link, intentando contenerse las risas, le explicó a Zelda lo que había pasado, que se habían detenido a observar a una bailarina en la plaza, y como esta había "obligado" a Zeil a bailar con ella. Link además aprovechó de contarle a Zelda además que Zeil se había quedado como tonto por unos instantes al verla, y que pese a que no dejaba de decir lo contrario, Link estaba seguro de que le había encantado.

- Ya lo verás. – dijo Link. – Seguro que mañana se escapará para ver si la encuentra otra vez. –

- ¿Vas a acompañarlo? – preguntó Zelda. A Link no se le escapó un ligero deje de celos en su voz.

- Nah, no creo que haga falta. – dijo Link. – Si quiere conocerla mejor… no estará bien que yo le estorbe. –

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Zeil se había tendido en su cama, incapaz de sacarse el… "incidente" de la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Link, ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, no había sido tan malo. Y lo que Link dijo era verdad, esa chica era realmente hermosa, y de entre tantos hombres que había a su alrededor, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de lo hubiera elegido a él precisamente? Luego de asimilarlo del todo, se dio cuenta que lo suertudo que había sido muy afortunado al haber podido bailar con ella, y tuvo que admitir que no le fue del todo desagradable.

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó. – No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, y ni siquiera sé su nombre. –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>_

Aquella mañana, Link notó, mientras estaba en su habitual sesión de entrenamiento matutino, que Zeil parecía algo más distraído de lo usual. De todas maneras no dijo nada, porque el muchacho ya sospechaba (y correctamente) cuál era la razón. Solo para evitar que Zeil se sintiera mal, Link se dejó ganar intencionalmente un par de rounds, de modo que quedaran parejos. Zeil, sin embargo, sí fue capaz de notar que Link había dejado aberturas a propósito, y cuando le preguntó por qué lo hizo, Link se hizo el disimulado. A la hora del almuerzo, Zeil comió más deprisa de lo habitual, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre y hermana.

- Gracias por la comida. – dijo, mientras recogía su plato sin esperar a que la sirvienta lo hiciera por él.

- Estás muy apurado hoy, hijo. – comentó la Reina Selena, su madre. – ¿Ocurre algo? –

- ¿Eh? No, no, que va. – dijo Zeil. – Yo llevaré esto a la cocina, gracias. Por cierto, madre, planeo ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudadela. No me esperen para la tarde. Adiós. –

Zeil salió del comedor con mucha prisa, y la Reina Selena se extrañó mucho de esto. Miró a su hija, que no parecía del todo sorprendida, y sospechó que tal vez ella supiera algo.

- Zelda… ¿tú sabes qué le sucede a tu hermano? – le preguntó directamente.

- No concretamente, pero… - Zelda hizo una pausa antes de continuar. - … creo que va a ir a buscar a alguien en particular. –

Luego de dejar el plato en la cocina, Zeil fue a cambiarse para ponerse su ropa de salir. También, solo por si acaso, se llevaría su espada consigo, nunca se sabe qué se puede encontrar por ahí. Ya con todo listo, se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo para ir a la ciudadela.

Se fue directo a la plaza donde él y Link habían visto a la bailarina pelirroja el día anterior. Tal como Link sospechaba, esperaba encontrarla en ese mismo lugar. Por desgracia, al parecer el grupo de artistas no montó un espectáculo aquel día, y no la vio por ninguna parte. Sin cejar en su empeño, Zeil decidió preguntar por ahí si alguien la había visto, pero nadie pudo darle razón de su paradero. Al parecer la pelirroja había desaparecido tan repentinamente como apareció. Se pasó toda la tarde en ello. Frustrado, Zeil decidió irse a la posada, lamentándose de no haber seguido el consejo de Link de "aprovechar para conocerla" cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Se sentó en la barra y decidió pedir algo de tomar.

- ¿Qué le ocurre, Su Alteza? – le preguntó el posadero. – Se ve muy decaído hoy. –

- No es nada. – replicó Zeil sin muchas ganas. – Tráeme lo de costumbre, pero sin hielo, por favor. –

- Enseguida. –

El posadero se fue y al cabo de unos minutos le pasó una enorme jarra espumosa. Cuando iba a la posada Zeil solo tomaba cerveza de raíz, tomando en consideración que no estaba autorizado a tomar licor legalmente hasta después de su ceremonia de madurez. Aunque, no era que realmente le importara mucho eso, se contentaba con que le dieran algo bien frío cuando estaba tenso o frustrado por algo.

Después de terminarse su bebida, Zeil se quedó apoyado sobre la barra, pensativo. Estaba muy molesto de su propia terquedad, de haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a esa belleza pelirroja, y de no haberle preguntado siquiera su nombre. En contraste con su personalidad rebelde y temperamental, Zeil era muy tímido en lo que concernía a mujeres, y es que en toda su vida no había tenido ninguna relación sentimental. No así su hermana gemela, que desde que conoció a Link había mantenido con él una relación bastante cercana, más allá de ser solo buenos amigos. Si bien de principio a Zeil no le hacía gracia del todo la idea de que su hermana se involucrase sentimentalmente con su mejor amigo (un típico instinto sobreprotector de hermano mayor, aunque fuese solo por unos minutos), con el tiempo tuvo que resignarse. La cosa era que no se habían declarado formalmente, pero Zeil sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo. Es más, una vez que se celebrara la ceremonia de madurez, Zeil estaba casi seguro de que su hermana se armaría de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a Link.

Al cabo de un rato, el posadero vino de nuevo, y puso otra jarra de cerveza de raíz bien llena junto a Zeil. Este se extrañó porque no recordaba haber pedido más.

- ¿Eh? Disculpe, pero yo no ordené esto. – dijo Zeil.

- La señorita de allá lo ordenó para usted, Príncipe. – dijo el posadero, señalando al otro extremo de la barra. Zeil miró, y se sorprendió de ver que ahí se encontraba la bailarina pelirroja, sonriéndole coquetamente. La chica alzó su copa como en señal de brindis, y Zeil, pasmado de que apareciera cuando dejó de buscarla, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa.

No estaban lo que se dice a mucha distancia, pero por alguna razón, Zeil no se atrevía a acercársele. Ella estaba a unos cuatro lugares de él de distancia, y sin embargo no era capaz de hacer ningún movimiento o al menos intentar hablarle. La chica no dejaba de mirarlo, pero por algún motivo daba la impresión de que estaba esperando a que Zeil tomara la iniciativa. Seguramente intentó romper el hielo invitándole otro trago, esperando que eso le diera el "empujoncito" necesario. Sin embargo, Zeil no se movió de su lugar, parecía conformarse con solo mirarla.

- "Vamos, haz algo, háblale." – se decía mentalmente.

Pasados unos minutos, Zeil intentó abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero se le perdieron las palabras al llegar a su garganta. La pelirroja parecía estarse impacientando. Era como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Finalmente, dio un suspiro de resignación, dándose cuenta de que tendría que ser ella quien tomara acción. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, contoneando sus caderas con estilo. Se sentó a su lado, y sin dejar de sonreírle, finalmente le habló:

- ¿Qué hace un muchacho tan guapo como tú tan solo por aquí? –

- Hmm… ¿me creerías si te digo que… te estaba buscando? – respondió Zeil, intentando controlar sus nervios.

- Qué interesante. ¿Te gustó mi danza de ayer, acaso? –

- Se podría decir que sí. Nunca había visto una bailarina tan talentosa. –

- Muchas gracias, me halagas. –

Bien, ya habían logrado establecer una conversación. Ese era el primer paso, que sin duda era el más difícil. El siguiente era presentarse apropiadamente.

- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. Soy... –

- Sé quién eres. – lo interrumpió ella. – Eres el Príncipe de Hyrule, el hijo mayor de la Reina Selena, Zeil. –

- Veo que mi reputación me precede. – dijo Zeil. – Bueno, creo que no me has dicho tu nombre. –

- Puedes llamarme Din. – dijo ella.

- ¿Din? ¿Cómo la Diosa del Poder? – Zeil parecía algo extrañado.

- Sí, ese es mi nombre. – confirmó la pelirroja. - ¿Está mal que una simple mortal como yo lleve el nombre de una deidad? –

- No, no, claro que no. – dijo Zeil. – Bueno… Din, ¿qué tal si me cuentas un poco sobre ti? No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad? –

- No, vengo de la región de Holodrum. –

- Vaya, eso es bastante lejos. – dijo Zeil. - ¿Y qué te trae hasta aquí, hasta Hyrule? –

- Ah, nada especial, solo… deseo poder compartir mi danza con las gentes de otras regiones. – dijo ella. Por alguna razón Zeil tuvo el presentimiento de que ocultaba algo, pero no insistió.

- Bien… ¿tienes algo qué hacer en este momento? – preguntó Zeil. – Podríamos… tal vez, no sé, caminar un poco y conversar. –

- Suena bien. – dijo Din.

Los salieron de la posada, y empezaron a caminar por la plaza. Ya después de dar el primer paso resultó ser mucho más sencillo entenderse con Din de lo que Zeil esperaba. La chica lo escuchaba, y parecía comprenderlo muy bien, algo que no siempre lograba con su madre y hermana. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba contándole a Din sobre el poco entusiasmo con que aguardaba su ceremonia de madurez.

- … y no deja de decirme "Zeil, es la tradición, tienes que aprenderlo… bla, bla, bla…" – decía Zeil.

- No parecen gustarte mucho las fiestas, ¿verdad? – comentó Din.

- No tengo nada contra las fiestas, pero… siempre siento que salgo sobrando cuando hay bailes. – respondió Zeil.

- ¿Y por qué no intentas aprender, aunque sea un poco? –

- Bah, es que… no sé, se me hace estúpido… estar dando vueltas por ahí como si fuera un juguete de cuerda o algo así. –

- ¿Crees que yo parezco juguete de cuerda? – Din pareció ofendida por ese comentario.

- ¿Eh? No, por supuesto que no. Ese comentario no iba por ti. – se apresuró a decir Zeil. – Contigo es… muy diferente. –

- Pero sigue siendo bailar. – dijo Din. – Escucha, bailar puede ser divertido, y además es un muy buen ejercicio físico para mantenerse en forma. –

- No lo dudo. – dijo Zeil, mirando con un ojo apreciativo las curvas de Din. – Pero es muy difícil si tu instructora no hace más que estarte regañando cada vez que cometes un error o algo. –

- En ese caso… ¿qué tal si simplemente cambias de instructora? – sugirió Din. – ¿Qué tal si te enseña alguien que sea más… flexible? –

Zeil captó de inmediato la indirecta. Sin embargo, decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

- ¿Alguien como quién? – preguntó.

- No sé… - dijo ella, adoptando una postura más o menos provocadora. – Tal vez… ¿yo? –

- ¿Tú? No te ofendas, pero… no creo que ese sea el tipo de baile que se vea bien en una ceremonia formal. Hasta yo sé eso. – dijo Zeil.

- ¿En serio crees que ese es el único baile que sé hacer? – dijo Din. – Por favor, puedo hacer mucho más que eso. –

- Hmm… no sé si mi madre lo apruebe. – dijo Zeil. – Quiero decir, de tenerte como instructora… -

- Podemos vernos en secreto. – sugirió Din. – Bueno, no puedo obligarte si no quieres. Pero si cambias de parecer… - se le acercó para susurrarle al oído. - … puedes encontrarme en los Bosques del Noreste. –

Y sin decir más, se fue de ahí, moviendo sus caderas con estilo como si quisiera hacerle burla. Esa chica en serio sabía moverse incluso para algo tan sencillo como caminar. Zeil se quedó pensando. Parecía una propuesta un poco indecente, de estarse viendo a solas con una muchacha tan atractiva, y si alguien se enteraba tal vez echaran a correr rumores por ahí. Pero visto de otra manera, la perspectiva de reemplazar a su actual instructora de baile, una vieja gorda y malhumorada, por una joven hermosa y encantadora era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar. Y si Din había dicho la verdad, que era más flexible como instructora, tal vez hasta llegara a gustarle…

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Hola, ¿cómo están? Ya por fin decidí publicar esta historia que hacía más de tres años que tenía rondándome, y por agregar algo más de Zelda a mi cuenta de Fanfiction. Lo único es que no se me ocurrió un buen título, así que si tienen sugerencias, son bienvenidas. Por querer desarrollar un poco a mi personaje de Zeil, de quién tengo algunos dibujos en mi cuenta del DeviantArt, sentí que la mejor pareja para él sería Din (el Oráculo, no la Diosa, por si acaso), y me vinieron a la mente una o dos cositas para sacar una historia. De todos modos no pienso dejar de lado el ZeLink en esta historia, solo tendré a esa pareja en segundo plano por enfocarme más en Din y Zeil. Esta viene siendo mi primera historia donde emparejo a un personaje mío con uno oficial, así que si pueden no sean muy duros conmigo, ¿OK?

En fin, no hay más que decir. Con el semestre iniciando y los intensivos aproximándose, mi tiempo estará limitado, así que mejor publicar algo mientras aún puedo. Pienso hacer este fic de tres partes, así que espero no tardarme demasiado para terminar las otras dos. ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Aprendiendo con Din

**Danza con el Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer:** Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2: Aprendiendo con Din <strong>

_**En los bosques al Noreste de Hyrule…**_

¿Por qué Din no le había dado un lugar en concreto para reunirse? Había dicho "los Bosques del Noreste", pero solo eso. Zeil se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo una bailarina en un lugar como ese. Quizás simplemente no estaba de humor para pagar la posada o algo así. En todo caso, Zeil había decidido aceptar su propuesta de aprender a bailar con ella, pero ahora el problema radicaba en que ni siquiera sabría dónde serían las lecciones.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido, y Zeil había estado meditando la propuesta de la pelirroja. La razón por la que no aceptó de inmediato fue porque pensó que debería consultarlo primero con su madre, después de todo, todavía faltaba un mes para que cumpliese su mayoría de edad. La reina se mostró algo escéptica cuando Zeil le explicó que quería "cambiar de maestra" en relación a las clases de baile, ya que, aunque era bastante consciente de lo mucho que su hijo detestaba dichas clases (y a la maestra), no le apetecía del todo la idea de dejarlo en manos de una persona desconocida. Como Zeil se negaba a dar detalles, fue Link, por petición de Zelda, quien habló en su lugar, aunque Zeil trató de impedirlo. Link le explicó a la reina que se trataba de una bailarina que estaba de paso por la región. La Reina Selena no aceptó sino hasta que a Zeil se le escapó su nombre, que se llamaba Din. Por un breve instante Zeil creyó ver una expresión extraña en el rostro de su madre, pero esta accedió. Zeil se preguntaba si tal vez su madre sabía algo sobre Din que él no, pero no se atrevió a hacer preguntas a riesgo de que fuera a cambiar de parecer.

- Bien… dijiste que te buscara en los Bosques del Noreste. Pues aquí estoy. – dijo Zeil, hablando con nadie en particular. – La pregunta es, ¿dónde estás tú? –

Había estado dando vueltas en círculos durante cerca de dos horas, y estaba comenzando a molestarse. Cuando finalmente se cansó de andar, se detuvo en un claro y se sentó en un tronco para descansar, preguntándose si había sido buena idea aceptar la propuesta de Din. Tal vez ella solo lo estuviera vacilando, quizás ni tenía intenciones de enseñarle nada y solo le dijo eso para hacerlo venir de balde. Bueno, no podía juzgarla sin conocerla, pero ella ciertamente no tenía el aspecto de una chica "dulce e inocente".

- Bah, ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando? – dijo Zeil, como si comprendiera de repente. - ¿Cómo pude confiar en ella? –

- ¿Confiar en quién? – Una voz femenina habló a sus espaldas, Zeil instintivamente volteó, y su mano se dirigió a la espada que colgaba en su cinturón, pero se contuvo de sacarla cuando vio de quién se trataba: era Din, sonriéndole ampliamente. – ¿Estabas hablando de mí, acaso? –

- Bueno… puede ser. – dijo Zeil. - ¿De dónde saliste? Llevo horas perdido en este bosque tratando de encontrarte. –

- El maestro aparece cuando el alumno está preparado. – replicó Din enigmáticamente, aunque Zeil tuvo la impresión de que intentaba evitar la pregunta. – Asumo que, si viniste a buscarme, quiere decir que has aceptado mi propuesta, ¿verdad? –

- Hmm… de acuerdo, sí. – dijo Zeil. – Lo que no me explico es por qué, de todos los lugares, tenía que ser precisamente aquí. –

- Me gusta estar en contacto con la naturaleza. – replicó Din. – Y tal vez te venga mejor que nadie más esté aquí para molestarnos. –

Zeil no dijo nada, pero ahí Din tenía razón. Por lo menos podía evitarse los regaños de su madre y hermana, y además, era un sitio tranquilo y relajante, lejos del bullicio del castillo y la ciudadela.

- Bueno, sígueme. – dijo Din, dando media vuelta.

Zeil la siguió sin protestar. Se abrieron paso a través de la espesura del bosque, internándose cada vez más. Zeil se preguntaba si ella sabía hacia dónde iba. Finalmente, después de atravesar un intrincado camino lleno de enredaderas, al parecer llegaron a su destino. Din lo había guiado hacia un enorme árbol que, por lo que se veía, había sido convertido en una especie de casa, pues en su increíblemente grueso tronco había una puerta de entrada con escaleras y una ventana de cada lado. Zeil también notó que por arriba del árbol salía humo, como por una chimenea. Din abrió la puerta e invitó a Zeil a pasar. En el interior había solo una gran habitación, pero con espacio suficiente para todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente. Había algunas alfombras en el suelo, una mesa con dos sillones, un librero, y una estantería para poner platos, tazas y demás utensilios, cerca de la cual había una gran chimenea de piedra con un caldero colgando encima del fuego. Una escalera de mano daba hacia un piso superior, donde había una gran cama, que Zeil supuso sería donde Din dormía.

- Humilde, pero espero que estés cómodo. – dijo Din con modestia. – ¿Quieres que tomemos algo antes de empezar? ¿Un té, tal vez? –

- Suena bien. – dijo Zeil, aún bastante sorprendido. – Oye… ¿tú construiste este lugar? –

- Sí, lo hice. – dijo Din, mientras iba hacia la estantería por un par de tazas y una tetera.

- ¿Habías estado aquí antes? – preguntó Zeil.

- Una o dos veces. – respondió Din, sin darle mucha importancia.

Din echó agua hirviendo del caldero en la tetera, y posteriormente agregó algunas hierbas trituradas. Para equilibrar la temperatura, agregó después un poco de agua fría. Después lo revolvió un poco y lo sirvió en dos tazas, pasándole una a Zeil. El príncipe sopló un poco el té antes de tomar un sorbo.

- Hmm, está bueno. – dijo después de probarlo. – Y bien, respecto a lo que me propusiste antes… –

- Sí, por supuesto. – dijo Din. – Oye, pero no hay que apurarnos tanto. Antes de eso… pensé que podríamos, no sé, conversar, para conocernos mejor. –

- Din, si vine aquí fue porque me prometiste enseñarme a bailar. – dijo Zeil directamente. – No quiero andar con rodeos. –

- Con el debido respeto, si vas a convertirte en mi alumno, tendrás que aceptar mis términos para enseñarte. – dijo Din, sin dejar de sonreírle. – Puede que seas el Príncipe de Hyrule, pero si seré tu maestra, tendrás que hacer lo que te diga, ¿entiendes? –

- Estás sonando igual que esa vieja gorda. – dijo Zeil, enfurruñado. – Si vas a ponerte así no sé para qué vine. –

- Prometí ser flexible contigo. – dijo Din. – Pero necesito que pongas de tu parte. Te lo prometo, no te voy a aburrir ni a molestar. –

- *Suspiro*, está bien, pero… no entiendo ese interés en querer conocerme y eso. –

- Ah, nada especial, solo… me gustas. – Din dijo la última parte con tono coqueto y mirándolo con algo de malicia. Zeil no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

- No empieces. – dijo Zeil.

- Es en serio. – prosiguió ella. – Me considero afortunada, no todos los días puedo tener a un invitado tan apuesto. –

- Din, ya basta, que me sacas los colores. – dijo Zeil.

- ¿Sabes que te ves lindo cuando te pones así? –

- Te lo advierto, ya basta. – volvió a decir Zeil. – No soy esa clase de hombre. –

- Oh, ¿acaso es que yo no te gusto? – atacó Din directamente.

- No, digo sí, digo… ay, ¿ves lo que haces? Ya no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo. –

Din se rió. Parecía realmente muy divertida al descontrolar a Zeil de esa manera. Sin embargo, hasta ella tenía su límite. Se dio cuenta de que Zeil podía ser muy temperamental y no quería terminar haciendo que se fuera por irritarlo con sus coqueteos. Mejor ir por otro enfoque.

- No me hagas caso, solo estoy jugando. – le dijo. – No pareces muy acostumbrado a las bromas, ¿verdad? –

- Supongo que no. – admitió Zeil. – No a esta clase de bromas, al menos. –

- Si te molesta, entonces dejaré de hacerlo. – dijo Din, esta vez con una cara mucho más seria.

Zeil la miró. Din solamente intentaba romper un poco el hielo entre los dos, y él tenía que sacar su estúpido temperamento a relucir. Era comprensible, él no tenía nada de experiencia sobre cómo tratar con mujeres, y respecto a la preguntita que le hizo sobre si ella le gustaba, por dentro tuvo que admitir que ella estaba muy lejos de ser una chica poco atractiva. Simplemente no sabía cómo actuar, menos cuando era ella quien trataba de tomar la iniciativa.

- Ah, discúlpame. Es solo que… Mira, la verdad es que no estoy seguro de si quiero… -

- ¿Una maestra de baile? – interrumpió Din. Zeil no dijo nada, pero ella interpretó su expresión como una respuesta afirmativa. – En ese caso… ¿qué tal una amiga, más bien? –

¿Una amiga? Zeil se detuvo a pensarlo un poco. Si lo pensaba bien, aparte de Zelda y Link, él en realidad no tenía muchos amigos de su edad, y descartando a Zelda, prácticamente no tenía NINGUNA amiga. Si bien Din parecía tener un sentido del humor algo provocador, en general se notaba que era una chica agradable a su manera. No estaría mal tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que no lo reprimiera como hacían su hermana y su madre.

- Una amiga… no suena mal. – dijo finalmente, con algo de timidez.

- Podemos hablar de lo que quieras. – dijo Din. – De lo que te molesta o lo que te agrada. Con gusto te escucharé. –

- Bueno, ya que insistes… -

Ya sintiéndose comprendido, Zeil finalmente dejó caer sus defensas. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había comenzado él mismo a hacerle preguntas personales a Din. Le resultaba mucho más fácil de lo que creía entenderse con ella, al punto que no parecía que acabaran de conocerse. Zeil no tenía idea, pero esas eran las intenciones de la pelirroja: ella sabía bien que si se mostraba comprensiva, sin presionarlo, él se abriría mucho más fácilmente. Así, cuando finalmente le dijo que era el momento de comenzar su primera lección, Zeil pareció tomarlo con mucho más entusiasmo que cuando llegó.

Tal y como Zeil quería y esperaba, Din resultó ser una maestra mucho más flexible y agradable que su vieja instructora. La pelirroja demostró ser gran conocedora no solo de esa danza exótica que había hecho en la plaza del pueblo, sino que además dominaba muy bien el baile formal para las fiestas de la realeza. Cuando Zeil le preguntó cómo era que lo conocía, ella se negó a darle una respuesta directa, solo dijo que "ya la habían invitado a varias fiestas de personas importantes". Viendo en sus ojos que ella no le iba a decir más, al menos no por el momento, Zeil no insistió en volver a preguntar.

La lección se prolongó durante gran parte de la tarde. Cuando Din vio que el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo tomaba tintes rojos, finalmente dijo que hasta ahí llegaban por ese día. La pelirroja se lo llevó de vuelta hasta el claro donde lo había encontrado. Por el camino, Zeil comentó que no se había dado cuenta del tiempo y que la lección se le había hecho demasiado corta, a lo que Din le respondió que "el tiempo pasa volando cuando estás pasándola bien".

- Será mejor que mañana vengas más temprano entonces. – dijo Din. – Nos encontraremos aquí a partir de ahora. –

- ¿Aquí mismo? – preguntó Zeil. - ¿Por qué no mejor vienes al castillo? –

- Gracias, pero no gracias. – dijo Din. – Aquí estoy bien, ya te dije, me gusta estar en contacto con la naturaleza. –

- Hmm… – Zeil la miró con algo de recelo, como si sintiera que le estuviera ocultando algo, pero finalmente decidió olvidarlo. – Está bien, como quieras. Hasta mañana. –

Zeil se dio la vuelta y se fue, pues tenía que regresar pronto al castillo. En su prisa, sin embargo, no notó cuando Din bajó la mano y su sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a una expresión mucho más seria, como si le preocupara algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquella noche, en otra parte…<strong>_

En otro rincón de Hyrule, cubiertas por la oscuridad de la noche, cinco siluetas sombrías se encontraban arrodilladas enfrente de una más grande e imponente, que al parecer era su líder o algo por el estilo. No podían verse claramente, pero los reflejos de la luz de la luna daban a entender que parecían llevar armaduras de caballero, con picos en las hombreras y los guanteletes, y cuernos en sus cascos. Estaban en medio de una misión, más específicamente, en busca de alguien.

- ¿Todavía no la han encontrado? – habló el líder, con una voz profunda y tenebrosa que bien podría hacer temblar todo a su alrededor.

- No, mi señor. – dijo una de las siluetas arrodilladas. – Es muy escurridiza. Sabe que vamos tras ella y se oculta muy bien. –

- Bueno, no se ocultará para siempre. – volvió a hablar el líder.

- Si me permite sugerir algo, mi señor, podríamos hacerla salir de su escondite si… -

- Ya hablamos de eso. – interrumpió el líder. – Y ya les dije que eso será solo como último recurso. Si los de la familia real se enteran que estamos aquí, podrían tomar medidas, y eso no nos conviene. –

- Por supuesto. Me disculpo, mi señor. –

- Por ahora continúen con los planes. Y lo más importante, mantengan un bajo perfil. Mientras menos sepan sobre nosotros, mejor. Ahora márchense. –

- Sí, señor. –

Las cinco siluetas menores desaparecieron en una explosión de fuego púrpura. Mientras tanto, la más grande dio unos pasos, haciendo retumbar el suelo, mirando hacia la luna en el cielo.

- Oráculo de las Estaciones… no importa cuánto te ocultes, no podrás escapar por siempre de mí. –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al pasar los días…<strong>_

Había transcurrido una semana desde que Zeil comenzó sus lecciones con Din. Todos los días acomodaba su rutina para ir al punto de reunión acordado a encontrarse con la pelirroja, siempre advirtiéndoles a Link y Zelda que no lo siguieran. Si bien a Link poco le importaba lo que estuvieran haciendo, Zelda se mostraba muchísimo más interesada en conocer a esta misteriosa bailarina, y a Zeil le costaba mucho más trabajo quitársela de encima. Siempre argumentaba que no quería que ella estuviera cerca para estarlo regañando o algo así, pero cuando Zelda finalmente le preguntó directamente si era que le gustaba esa chica, Zeil se descontroló de tal manera que Zelda no tuvo ninguna duda. Lo cierto era que Zeil se veía más animado y menos propenso a estar desobedeciendo las reglas desde que comenzó con las lecciones, estaba menos temperamental y contestón, así que algo era seguro: esa chica lo estaba influenciando.

Aquel día, Zeil estaba en la biblioteca, esforzándose por terminar rápidamente un ensayo para su profesor, mientras Zelda y Link lo observaban. La princesa pensaba que era muy extraño ver a su hermano así, después de todo, él siempre había sido más hábil con la espada que con la pluma. Pero claro, el verdadero motivo para querer terminarlo rápido era simplemente para poder irse a los bosques a ver a Din.

- ¿Estás molesta con él? – le preguntó Link.

- No diría molesta, más bien… preocupada, diría que es la palabra. – dijo Zelda. – Mi hermano ha estado muy diferente estos días. –

- Sí, yo también lo he notado. – corroboró Link.

- Quisiera conocer a esa chica Din. – dijo Zelda. – Sabes, se me hace muy curioso que tenga el nombre de la Diosa del Poder, ¿será solo una casualidad? –

- Ni idea. – dijo Link. – Aunque… esa chica ciertamente tenía una belleza que casi parecía divina, debo admitir. –

Zelda se tensó ligeramente ante ese comentario, sin saber muy bien por qué, y miró a Link de una manera muy extraña. El muchacho tardó un poco en darse cuenta que la princesa lo fulminaba con la mirada: al parecer no le gustó que dijera eso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Link inocentemente. – Yo solo decía. –

- Hmm… - Zelda no dijo más, y simplemente hizo como que no había pasado nada. – Me gustaría que Zeil la trajera de visita. Tal vez podríamos hacernos buenas amigas. –

Link se preguntaba si Zelda no había cambiado el tema a propósito. Esa mirada que le dio solo por hacer un pequeño comentario, ¿celos acaso? No, eso no podía ser. Mientras tanto, Zeil terminó de escribir su ensayo, enrolló el pergamino y sin perder tiempo salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca para entregárselo al profesor, sin pararse a saludar a su hermana y su amigo. Se notaba que tenía mucha prisa. Luego que se fue, Zelda le susurró a Link:

- ¿Deberíamos seguirlo? –

- Si lo hacemos se va a molestar. – dijo Link.

- No si no se da cuenta. – sugirió Zelda. Link sonrió de lado ante ese comentario.

En cuanto Zeil salió del castillo hacia los bosques, Link y Zelda tuvieron que esperar a que se alejara un poco, para evitar que los notara. Por un momento estuvieron a punto de perderlo de vista, pero una vez que entraron al bosque, afortunadamente su ropa de color rojo lo delataba entre el verde, con lo que se les hizo más fácil seguirlo, el problema radicaba en mantenerse sin hacer ruido. En un par de ocasiones a Zelda se le atoró el vestido en los arbustos, y Zeil por poco los descubre. Link tenía mayor ventaja de ocultamiento al ir vestido de verde, y le resultaba fácil servirle de tapadera a Zelda.

Luego de internarse en el bosque, Zeil se detuvo a sentarse en ese mismo tronco caído. Lo había hecho desde la primera vez, Din le dijo que fuera hasta él, y la esperara ahí a que ella fuese a recogerlo. Él no entendía del todo por qué, ya que ella solo le decía que "no quería que se perdiera". Mientras tanto, Link y Zelda permanecían escondidos, preguntándose por qué Zeil no se movía del tronco. ¿Estaba esperando algo, o a alguien? ¿O acaso ya se había dado cuenta de que lo habían seguido hasta ahí? Como si así fuera, Zeil distraídamente cogió una piedra del suelo, y se puso a jugar con ella… y luego sin avisar, la arrojó en la dirección donde estaba Link.

- ¡Hey! – gritó Link saliendo de un salto de su escondite. La piedra no le dio pero le pasó demasiado cerca. – ¿Qué crees que haces? –

- Creo que les dije que no quería que me siguieran. – dijo Zeil. Luego miró hacia el otro lado. – Y tú también sal, hermana, sé perfectamente que estás ahí. –

- Veo que no eres tan despistado. – dijo Zelda, saliendo también.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Zeil.

- Es que… quería conocer a tu famosa nueva maestra. – dijo Zelda, ni caso tenía mentirle, mejor decirle la verdad. – Y… le pedí a Link que me acompañara… como protección. – añadió viendo que miraba de reojo a Link.

- Perdóname, Zeil. – dijo Link. – Le dije que no te lo tomarías bien. –

- Sí, claro. – dijo Zeil, como si se tragara el cuento. – Oigan, no se ofendan, pero estas lecciones son privadas. Privadas, ¿entienden? –

- Zeil, ¿qué tiene de malo? Yo solo quiero conocer a tu maestra. – dijo Zelda.

- ¿Conocerla? ¿Y por qué el interés? –

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – se oyó la voz de Din, acababa de llegar para "recoger" a su alumno. – Oh, Zeil, veo que trajiste invitados. –

- Yo no los invité, me siguieron. – corrigió Zeil.

- Bueno, no hay daño en que estén aquí. – dijo la pelirroja, yendo a presentarse. – A ti te recuerdo, estabas con Zeil aquel día en la ciudadela del castillo. –

- Soy su mejor amigo. – dijo con orgullo el muchacho. – Mi nombre es Link. –

- Gusto en conocerte. – dijo Din, luego se volvió hacia Zelda. – Y tú eres… -

- Soy la hermana de Zeil, la Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda. – dijo haciendo una reverencia en señal de cortesía. – Es un placer conocerte. –

- El placer es todo mío. – dijo Din. – ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a tomar un poco de té? –

- Será un placer. – dijo Zelda.

Din volvió a internarse por donde vino, mientras Link, Zeil y Zelda caminaban en fila detrás de ella, a través del sendero de enredaderas. Din les indicaba que no se separaran. Por el camino, Zelda notó algo de lo que los demás no parecían darse cuenta. Podía sentir a su alrededor algunos rastros de energía mágica flotando en el aire, aunque muy tenues, casi imperceptibles, pero decidió olvidarse una vez que se dio cuenta que por estar tan ida la podían dejar atrás y prosiguió el camino. Prosiguieron la marcha hasta que finalmente llegaron a su refugio. Zelda también se mostró bastante sorprendida de ver como Din había convertido ese árbol en un lugar tan acogedor. Por otro lado, Zeil no estaba del todo feliz que su mejor amigo y su hermana hubieran descubierto su "lugar secreto". Empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de las "lecciones privadas", pues podía estar a solas con Din, algo a lo que definitivamente no le hacía ascos. De hecho, cuando Zelda y Din comenzaron a conversar muy amenamente, como si fueran las mejores amigas, Zeil tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recordarle a la pelirroja por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar, así que salieron afuera para la lección.

La presencia de Link y Zelda comenzó a ejercer algo de influencia negativa en el desempeño de Zeil, algo de lo que Din se dio cuenta rápidamente, pues había logrado hacer un progreso notable en los últimos días, y sin embargo ahora estaba cometiendo errores igual que al principio. El príncipe no podía concentrarse del todo bien al tener encima las miradas de su hermana y su mejor amigo, y menos aún cuando los notaba reírse por lo bajo cada vez que daba un mal paso o pisaba a Din sin querer.

- Zeil… duele un poco cuando pisas con esas botas. – le dijo Din después de un rato, aunque su tono no denotaba reproche ni enojo alguno.

- Lo siento, es que… ah, es que no puedo concentrarme. – dijo Zeil. – No con ellos mirando. –

- Solo ignóralos, has de cuenta que no están aquí. – dijo Din.

- Es fácil para ti decirlo. –

- Y no es tan difícil hacerlo. – dijo Din. – Solo mírame, mírame a los ojos, olvídate de todo lo demás. –

- Está bien, lo intentaré. –

Por sorprendente que pareciera, mirar a los ojos a Din tuvo un resultado inmediato. Zeil dejó de pensar que Zelda y Link los estaban mirando. Estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, algo que realmente sorprendió mucho a su hermana. Y no solo estaba concentrado, sino que además, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando en grande. Pero claro, ¿cómo no disfrutarlo al tener como instructora a una chica así de atractiva?

- Vaya, ha progresado mucho en poco tiempo. – comentó Link.

- Tienes razón. – corroboró Zelda. – Solo espero que pueda hacerlo así de bien en nuestra ceremonia. –

- Hablando de eso… ¿ya decidiste quién será tu pareja en el baile? – preguntó Link, muy quitado de la pena.

Zelda miró a Link de reojo, y sonrió de lado ante ese comentario. Como si no fuera obvio, ella ya lo había decidido hacía mucho, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

- Esperaba que… tal vez… podrías ser tú. – dijo con una timidez fingida.

- ¿Yo? Vamos, Zelda, no bromees. – dijo Link.

- No querría ir con más nadie. – dijo Zelda. – Quiero como pareja a alguien de mi edad, y obviamente no se vería bien que fuese pareja de baile con mi propio hermano. –

- Je, no es como que tuviera otra opción, ¿verdad? – se rió Link. – ¿Y qué dirá tu madre al respecto? –

- Tengo la certeza de que ella querría que yo fuera contigo. – dijo Zelda. – Después de todo, ya sabes que ella también te quiere como a un hijo, y no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti. –

- No exageres. – dijo Link, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Pese a que Link había llegado al castillo simplemente un aspirante a la guardia real, lo cierto era que la Reina Selena le había tomado bastante aprecio, y aunque muchos de los cortesanos no aprobaban ese "trato especial" la reina lo había consentido argumentando que sus hijos "necesitaban un amigo de su misma edad". Zeil incluso a veces decía que su madre trataba mejor a Link que a él, lo cual no era del todo falso, pero eso era en su mayor parte debido a que Link era mejor portado que Zeil. Aunque lo que Zelda decía, que su madre quería a Link "como a un hijo", iba más allá de solo tenerle cariño al muchacho. La reina sabía muy bien que los sentimientos de su hija por Link iban más allá de una simple amistad o de quererlo como a otro hermano. Muchos otros reyes y reinas en su lugar jamás consentirían que su hija se relacionara a ese nivel con un joven de casta baja, pero la Reina Selena solía decir que "la verdadera realeza solo se encuentra en el corazón", y no solo aprobaba la relación de Zelda y Link, sino que intentaba de algún modo ayudarles a consumarla.

De nueva cuenta la lección se prolongó hasta el atardecer, pero cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, se hizo claro que Zeil quería quedarse un poco más. Obviamente eso se debía a que como Link y Zelda lo habían seguido hasta el lugar donde Din le daba sus lecciones, no había podido pasar el rato a solas como le hubiera gustado, pero no se atrevió a admitirlo de dientes para afuera. Sin embargo, Din insistió en que como la lección ya había terminado era mejor que él y los otros regresaran. De nueva cuenta, Din los acompañó hasta el claro y se despidió de ellos, así que el trío emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo.

- Es una chica muy agradable. – comentó Zelda. – Aunque no me explico por qué decide vivir en este lugar. –

- ¿Demasiado humilde para tu gusto, Zelda? – preguntó Zeil.

- No, no es eso. – dijo Zelda. – Estaba pensando, tal vez deberíamos invitarla a quedarse en el castillo. Quiero decir, así tendrá más tiempo para darte tus lecciones, ¿no? –

- De hecho ya se lo pregunté, pero me dijo que no. – dijo Zeil. – Dice que le gusta estar en contacto con la naturaleza. –

- Eso puedo entenderlo. – intervino Link. – Si me hubiera tocado crecer encerrado entre paredes de piedra me habría muerto de aburrimiento. –

- Sí, que suerte tuviste. – respondió Zeil sarcásticamente. – Supongo que tendrá sus razones, qué importa. –

Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo más nada en el camino hasta que regresaron a la ciudadela. Sin embargo, la intuición de Zelda le decía que Din tal vez debía tener alguna razón especial para querer estar en ese lugar. Más todavía los había acompañado de ida y vuelta hasta el claro, y estaban esos rastros de energía mágica a su alrededor que sintió por el camino. Reflexionando sobre eso, Zelda intuyó que esos rastros podrían ser de alguna clase de hechizo de protección y/o ocultamiento alrededor del refugio de Din, y la razón por la cual los acompañó de ida y vuelta era para que pudieran atravesarlo con seguridad. Y la única razón para poner esa clase de hechizos era para mantener lejos a los visitantes indeseados. Pero ¿qué clase de visitantes querría alejar Din, y más importante, por qué?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una semana después, en otro lugar…<strong>_

Las siluetas oscuras de antes se habían vuelto a reunir frente a su líder, excepto que esta vez solo había cuatro de ellas y no cinco. A pesar de la oscuridad, si alguien estuviera cerca en ese momento habría podido notar que el líder frente a ellos no se encontraba nada contento, y mucho menos luego de que sus secuaces solo vinieron a reportarle malas noticias.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – su voz resonaba con furia. – ¡Ni entre todos ustedes son capaces de capturar a una sola mujer! ¡Y se hacen llamar Caballeros de las Tinieblas! –

- Lo sentimos mucho, mi señor. – dijo uno de los caballeros. – Se oculta demasiado bien. –

- ¡Y por qué creen que los he enviado a buscarla! No son más que una bola de inútiles. Mi paciencia se está agotando, si no pueden encontrarla pronto, voy a… -

Pero lo que fuera que iba a hacerles no terminó de decirlo. En ese preciso instante, en un destello de fuego púrpura, apareció el quinto caballero, el que faltaba. Apenas llegó se inclinó frente a su líder solemnemente.

- Mi señor. –

- Por tu propio bien, espero que traigas mejores noticias que el resto. – dijo el líder.

- Le puedo asegurar que no son malas. – dijo el recién llegado. – Creo haber descubierto donde se oculta el Oráculo de las Estaciones. –

- ¿Crees haberlo descubierto? No me importa lo que creas, solo quiero pruebas, hechos. –

- Había muchos rastros de energía mágica de la naturaleza alrededor de los bosques que hay al noreste. – dijo el caballero. – Decidí investigar, y noté que todos los días a la misma hora aparecía por ahí un hombre joven de cabello rubio y vestido de rojo. Al cabo de unos días, lo vi reunirse con una mujer cuya descripción coincide con la del Oráculo de las Estaciones. –

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – La furia en la voz del líder se había bajado. - ¿Y qué pasó con ellos? –

- Intenté seguirlos, pero inexplicablemente desaparecieron de mi vista al poco de adentrarse más en el bosque. – respondió el caballero. – Y cada vez que intentaba ir de nuevo por la misma dirección en que se habían ido, antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba de regreso en el mismo punto, como si estuviera dando vueltas en círculos. –

El líder comenzó a reflexionar sobre esta nueva información. Interesante, habían desaparecido como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, y si lo que su subordinado le decía era cierto, entonces eso solo quería decir alguna cosa. El escurridizo Oráculo de las Estaciones con toda certeza debía estar escondiéndose en los Bosques del Noreste, protegida bajo algún tipo de barrera mágica que la mantenía oculta e impedía la entrada a cualquier visitante indeseado. Como ellos, por ejemplo.

- Dime una cosa, ¿se percataron de tu presencia? –

- Lo dudo, mi señor. –

- Bien, entonces creo que podemos usarlo a nuestro favor. – dijo el líder. – Con suerte… ese hombre con el que se está viendo será nuestra llave para finalmente atraparla. –

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señor? –

- Patrullen el área por donde la vieron. Si es cierto que se ven siempre a la misma hora, tendrá que salir de su protección para recibirlo. Esa será nuestra oportunidad. Y hagan lo que hagan, oculten bien su presencia. No querrán arruinar el factor sorpresa. ¡Ahora, márchense! –

- ¡Sí señor! –

Y de nuevo desaparecieron en medio de un estallido de llamas púrpuras. El líder volvió a caminar, y golpeó su enorme palma con el igualmente enorme puño, haciendo eco en la noche y provocando que los animales que estaban cerca huyeran despavoridos.

- Hasta aquí llega la cacería. Nadie escapa de Onox, el General de las Tinieblas. –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Varios días más tarde…<strong>_

Las lecciones con Din continuaban, y al cabo de tres semanas, hasta Zeil comenzaba a sentir la diferencia. Había mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, y no solo eso, sino que además, aunque no lo admitiera de dientes para afuera, realmente empezaba a disfrutar el baile. Ya no le preocupaba mucho su ceremonia de madurez, ahora no tendría que poner excusas para no bailar, y tampoco se quejaría por tener que hacerlo. Aquella tarde, la lección terminó mucho antes, y Din estaba realmente complacida con cuanto había mejorado su alumno. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban los días, Zeil había dejado de verla simplemente como su instructora. Durante los breves ratos de descanso de sus lecciones, cuando se ponían a conversar, casi siempre hablaban de Zeil, ya que Din acostumbraba preguntarle qué sucedía en el castillo, sobre su hermana, su madre y su amigo Link. Él no tenía inconveniente en decirle, y se notaba que ella realmente disfrutaba escucharlo. Pero terminó de darse cuenta que apenas sabía sobre ella. Y también se dio cuenta de que quería conocerla mejor. Era más que solo disfrutar de su compañía, como instructora de baile, o como amiga inclusive. De hecho, ocasionalmente se imaginaba a sí mismo bailando con ella durante su ceremonia de madurez, se la imaginaba ataviada con un hermoso vestido de gala que acentuaba aún más su ya de por sí gran belleza. Pero no se atrevía a invitarla, y no entendía del todo por qué. ¿Tenía miedo de que lo rechazara, acaso?

- "Si se ofreció tan voluntariamente para ser mi instructora, ¿por qué no querría ser mi pareja en el baile?" – pensaba.

El hecho era que la ceremonia de madurez se acercaba más y más, y Zeil pensaba que no podía esperar al último minuto para invitarla. No estaba seguro de si su madre aprobaría que invitase a una bailarina a la ceremonia, pero si le permitió que le enseñara a bailar, eso ya era algo. Además, él no querría ir con nadie más. Seguro, Din era poco menos que una completa desconocida para él, pero al menos era agradable y atractiva. Y la ceremonia de madurez sería una gran oportunidad para conocerla mejor.

- ¿Zeil? ¿Sucede algo? – Habló Din, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? No, nada, solo… pensaba. – dijo Zeil, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

- ¿En qué? – preguntó Din interesada, dirigiéndole una mirada algo coqueta. Curiosamente, eso era lo que más le incomodaba, y al mismo tiempo una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

- Bueno… en que… la ceremonia de madurez… ya está muy cerca. – dijo Zeil, tratando de controlar sus nervios.

- Ah, sí, por supuesto. – dijo Din. – Si mal no recuerdo, estamos a solo 10 días de que se celebre, ¿verdad? –

- Sí, así es. – dijo Zeil, siguiéndole la corriente. Tenía que romper el hielo él mismo. – Din, estaba pensando… en todo este tiempo no hemos hecho otra cosa aparte de estas lecciones. Quisiera… cambiar un poco la rutina, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. –

- ¿Cambiar la rutina? –

- También… sé que este lugar es tranquilo, y que nadie nos puede molestar aquí, pero… no sé, al cabo de un tiempo es un poco aburrido. – dijo Zeil. – Solo para variar… podríamos ir a otra parte, tal vez a comer algo juntos en el pueblo, si gustas. –

- Zeil… ¿me estás invitando a una cita? – Din lo miró algo desafiante.

- ¡No, claro que no! – dijo Zeil, casi entrando en pánico. – Yo solo… yo no quise decir… *suspiro*, está bien, sí. –

- Vaya, eso es inusual. – dijo Din. – Se diría que nunca antes habías invitado a alguien a salir en una cita. –

- Es porque nunca lo he hecho. – dijo Zeil. – ¿Entonces qué? –

- No me importaría ir a comer contigo. – insistió Din. – Pero me gusta este lugar. –

- También a mí, pero quisiera cambiar un poco de aires, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. – dijo Zeil. – Din… he notado que siempre que sugiero salir de aquí… pareciera que intentas evadirme. ¿A qué se debe? –

Din permaneció en silencio, como si meditara la respuesta. ¿Pero qué tan difícil podía ser responderle? Si ella no quería ir, él no iba a obligarla. Pero el tiempo que tardó en responder le pareció un poco raro. De nuevo invadió a Zeil aquella sensación de que Din le ocultaba algo. Estaba adoptando una actitud muy misteriosa.

- No es por nada en particular. – dijo ella. – En serio, no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. –

- Decírmelo de ese modo no te servirá. – dijo Zeil. – Din, voy a ser honesto contigo. En verdad me gustas, y quisiera hacer otras cosas contigo. Más que solo estar aprendiendo a bailar. –

Esa respuesta tan directa tomó a Din por sorpresa. La pelirroja involuntariamente se llevó una mano al pecho. En el poco tiempo que lo conocía, Zeil no era muy abierto con sus sentimientos, al menos no al principio, y sin embargo, ahora le había dicho de frente que le gustaba ella. Seguro esperaba que al ser sincero con ella, ella también lo sería con él.

- Ya está, por fin decidí sincerarme. – dijo Zeil, aunque más para sí mismo que para Din. – Escucha, si lo que pasa es que no quieres salir conmigo, o que yo no te gusto, entonces… -

- No, yo no dije que no me gustaras. – se apresuró a aclarar Din. – Es solo que… tengo mis razones. –

- ¿Y no puedes decirme cuáles son? Si no quieres puedes decírmelo directamente. Has hecho mucho por mí en este tiempo, no te voy a obligar a hacer más. –

Él decía que no quería obligarla, pero era evidente que se moría por salir con ella. Y por dentro, aunque no quisiera decirlo directamente, a ella tampoco le desagradaba la idea en lo absoluto. Pero había algo… algo que no le permitía salir de esos bosques a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Sin embargo… salir solo por unas pocas horas, y luego regresar… solo para pasar un rato agradable con Zeil, no habría daño en eso, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que… podemos ir, solo por el día de hoy. – dijo Din. – No hará daño, solo para salirse de la rutina. –

- Entonces… ¿aceptas? –

- Por supuesto. –

- ¡Sí! – Zeil no pudo evitar sentirse triunfante. - ¿Nos vamos ya? –

- Eh… claro, por supuesto. – respondió Din, aunque algo dudosa.

La pareja abandonó el refugio. Ya sintiéndose un poco más seguro de sí mismo, Zeil le ofreció su brazo a Din, y ella lo aceptó con algo de timidez, pero gustosa. Zeil pensaba en llevarla a la posada del pueblo para comer algo, y allí mismo proponerle que fuese su pareja en el baile de la ceremonia.

Por el camino, sin embargo, Din luchó por mantener oculta su preocupación. Estaba abandonando la seguridad de su refugio. Aunque estaba segura de que si surgía algo podría manejarlo, no quería poner en peligro a Zeil. Sin embargo, y paradójicamente, al ir caminando por el sendero agarrada del brazo de Zeil, le sobrevino una extraña y reconfortante sensación de estar segura. No estaba segura del por qué, pero por algún motivo creía (o más bien, sabía) que en el caso de que sucediera algún "imprevisto", él iba a protegerla, y eso de algún modo mitigó sus miedos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya bien lejos del refugio y caminando por el sendero, Din de repente se detuvo, y miró hacia atrás, tomando a Zeil desprevenido.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Zeil. Din solo miró a su alrededor, y tardó unos segundos en responderle.

- Me pareció… oír algo. – dijo Din. – Pero… tal vez solo fuera un animal salvaje. Sigamos. –

De nuevo, a Zeil le pareció que Din se estaba guardando algo que no quería decirle. Pero decidió no presionarla con preguntas, y continuaron tranquilamente con su camino.

No lejos de ahí, sin embargo, ocultos entre las sombras que creaban las copas de los árboles y la espesura de los arbustos, emergieron dos siluetas negras descomunales. Eran dos de los caballeros de las Tinieblas que se habían presentado ante aquel más grande que se hacía llamar Onox. Llevaban un buen rato esperando a que apareciera, pero al ver que su presa no estaba sola, pensaron que sería mejor esperar. Entonces podrían atraparla.

- Estuvo cerca. – dijo uno a su compañero. – Por poco nos descubren. –

- Más cuidado para la próxima vez. – dijo el otro. – Pero si salió de su refugio, tanto mejor para nosotros. Será más fácil capturarla después. –

Y manteniéndose a distancia prudente, ambos siguieron a la pareja por el sendero, cuidando bien de no perderlos de vista.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Más tarde en la ciudadela…<strong>_

La gente en la ciudadela del castillo se sorprendió de ver que Zeil y Din entraban por la puerta grande, y bien agarrados del brazo del otro. A Zeil le incomodaba que los estuvieran mirando, pero a final de cuentas, había sido él quien la había invitado, y decidió lidiar con ello. Din, por otra parte, si bien por fuera se veía tranquila, por dentro se sentía algo intranquila por haber abandonado su refugio. Sin embargo, por no querer incomodar más a Zeil, decidió guardárselo. Y si algo llegara a pasar, ella sabría bien cómo lidiar con ello. Por el momento, su única preocupación sería pasar un rato agradable con él.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la posada, que aquel día, por fortuna, estaba bastante más vacía de lo usual. Sin embargo, Zeil sabía que en pocos días el lugar seguramente estaría abarrotado de gente cuando llegara su ceremonia de madurez, de modo que tuvo que felicitarse por haber decidido ir ese día, antes que hubiera mucho tumulto. Se acercaron a la barra, y el posadero vino a saludarlos de inmediato.

- Buenas tardes, príncipe. Veo que para variar no viene solo. –

- Sí, hoy no quise privarme de una buena compañía. – dijo Zeil como sin querer la cosa, y el posadero sonrió divertido.

- ¿Lo de siempre? –

- No, hoy sírvame la especialidad de la casa. Quisiera una buena cena. –

- Entiendo. Enseguida se los traigo. – dijo el posadero. - ¿Desean ordenar bebidas? –

- Tráigame un whisky de fuego, si tiene. – pidió Din.

- Cerveza de raíz con hielo para mí, por favor. – dijo Zeil.

- Saliendo. La mesa de por allá está despejada, espérenme allí. –

Zeil y Din se dirigieron hacia la mesa que les indicaron a esperar la comida. Mientras esperaban, Zeil por querer abrir conversación le preguntó a Din si acostumbraba tomar whisky de fuego con su comida, a lo que ella respondió que "sólo ocasionalmente". También le dijo que era una lástima que él no pudiera probarlo todavía, porque en realidad era muy bueno. Él entonces le recordó que solo faltaban unos días para cumplir su mayoría de edad, así que para la próxima vez él podría invitarle uno con gusto. Din sonrió ante la idea, admitiendo que le gustaba. Pasaron unos minutos, y el posadero finalmente les trajo la comida.

La cosa fue que los dos permanecieron hablando todo el resto de la tarde, y antes de darse cuenta, estaba cayendo la noche. Se habían entretenido tanto que no se dieron cuenta del tiempo, hasta que el posadero se los dijo que faltaba menos de media hora para cerrar. Zeil le preguntó si se podían quedar hasta entonces, aprovechando que ya se había ido toda la demás gente, y el posadero les dijo que sí, pero pasado ese tiempo se tenían que ir.

- Ya lo dije, el tiempo vuela cuando te lo pasas bien. – dijo Din.

- Entonces, te la pasaste bien conmigo. –

- La pasé maravillosamente. – dijo Din. – Después de tu ceremonia de madurez deberíamos venir otra vez. –

- Cuando gustes. – dijo Zeil, sonriéndole.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Por alguna razón, al hacerlo, Zeil experimentó esa misma sensación que tenía cuando él y Din bailaban en pareja durante las lecciones. Esa sensación de estar desconectado del mundo a su alrededor, de que solo estaban él y ella. Y por extraño que fuera, le gustaba esa sensación. Una parte dentro de él sentía (o más bien sabía) que en su mundo solo existía Din. Solo Din. El tiempo que llevaba con ella no era mucho, pero había sido realmente increíble. Bueno, después de todo, Din era una chica increíble, por no decir menos. Era atractiva en más de una forma, no solo en físico y talento, sino además en personalidad: era alegre, divertida y con actitud, una mujer fuerte, pero que sabía sacar a relucir su femineidad y encanto cuando tenía que hacerlo. Era una en un millón. No tenía sentido esperar más. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, tomó la determinación de hablar.

- Din, acerca de lo que dije… sobre mi ceremonia de madurez… hay algo que olvidé mencionar. –

- ¿Y qué sería? –

- Pues… que obviamente, como se celebrará un baile… necesitaré… ya lo sabes. –

Los nervios empezaron a dominarlo de nuevo. Pero ya había empezado, no podía titubear ahora. Sin embargo, Din solo le sonrió, como haciéndose la desentendida. Zeil sintió algo de rabia por dentro. Ella quería que fuera sin rodeos, sin indirectas. Aunque de nuevo, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

- Din, lo que trato de decirte es que… quiero que seas mi pareja en el baile de la ceremonia. – dijo finalmente. Pasó un momento de silencio, y la sonrisa de Din abrió a una pequeña risita que se fue transformando en una carcajada gradualmente. Zeil no podía creerlo, ella se estaba riendo de él. – ¿Oye, qué te pasa, qué es lo gracioso? –

- Discúlpame. – dijo Din al recobrar el aliento. – Es solo que… empezaba a creer que nunca me ibas a invitar. Ya estaba planeando pedírtelo yo misma. –

- ¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres con…? – Y entonces Zeil cayó en la cuenta. – Espera un momento… ¿tú QUERÍAS que yo te invitara? –

- Esa era la idea. – dijo Din, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Estás burlándote de mí? –

- Eso jamás. – dijo Din sin perder la compostura. – Solo intentaba hacerte un favor. –

- ¿Cuál favor? – Zeil seguía sin entender.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Cuando te conocí, eras demasiado cerrado, y no digamos temperamental. Pensé que, tal vez, podría ayudarte a que te abrieras un poco, y con suerte, también a apaciguar un poco esa personalidad fogosa que tienes. –

Zeil abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salió nada. No podía refutarlo, pues ella tenía razón. Ella le había ayudado a bajarle un poco a su temperamento, y a ser más abierto. Prueba de ello estaba en que, en las últimas semanas, no se había dignado a contestarles a su madre y hermana. De hecho, no recordaba que en ese tiempo le hubieran sermoneado o regañado por algo, cosa que en realidad era muy habitual. No se había dado cuenta, pero su tiempo con Din lo había influenciado de manera positiva en más de una forma.

- Es verdad. – admitió. – Últimamente mi temperamento ha bajado. –

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Din. – Y no solo eso. Logré que te abrieras lo suficiente para que decidieras invitarme al baile, y lo hiciste tú mismo. Dime una cosa, ¿te habrías atrevido a hacerlo hace un mes? –

- Hmm… no, supongo que no. –

- Eso quiere decir que mi plan funcionó. – concluyó Din. – Aunque… tal vez podrías haber elegido palabras un poco más sutiles. Quiero decir, decirlo de esa manera "Quiero que seas mi pareja"… -

- No te burles. – le reprochó él. – Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, y menos cuando… -

- Shhh. – lo interrumpió Din, poniéndole el dedo en la boca. -¿Quieres un consejo? A veces, las acciones hablan más que las palabras. –

Y quitando el dedo, sin dejar de sonreírle, se fue acercando, lentamente. Zeil sintió una corriente bajarle por la espina. ¿Acaso ella estaba a punto de…?

- "Oh, Diosas… ¿acaso me va a…?" –

Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, inoportunamente, hubo un estruendo afuera. Como si fuese una señal de alarma, Din se frenó en seco, y el beso que le iba a dar a Zeil nunca llegó. Pero obviamente, luego de semejante ruido, él no le dio importancia.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Zeil.

- Creo que… oh, no, están aquí. – dijo Din.

- ¿Están aquí, quienes? –

- Espérame aquí, regresaré enseguida. – Y sin más, se paró de su asiento, saliendo de la posada a toda prisa.

- ¡Oye, aguarda! ¿A dónde vas? –

Pero Din no respondió, y cruzó las puertas de la posada, saliendo hacia la ciudadela. Zeil estaba tan confundido por esa acción tan repentina que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Ahí pasaba algo raro, y definitivamente no era nada bueno. Din parecía ser muy rápida sobre sus pies, porque cuando Zeil salió de la posada, olvidando momentáneamente que tenía que pagar la cuenta de lo que se comieron, no la vio por ninguna parte. La gente parecía haber sido alertada por el repentino estruendo, pero ahora se estaban retirando de vuelta a sus hogares, o no le estaban dando importancia, o les asustó demasiado como para querer averiguar lo que pasaba. Zeil llamó a Din a gritos, pero ella no le respondió, así que no tuvo más remedio que correr alrededor de la ciudadela para ir a buscarla.

Din se había metido entre unos callejones, que estaban entre varias viviendas abandonadas. Miraba a todas partes, como si siguiera a algo que no podía ver, pero sí sentir. Tenía que alejarse de ahí, o podría poner a todos, y en especial a Zeil, en peligro. Si se trataba de ellos… con todas sus fuerzas deseaba estar equivocada. Pero al dar una vuelta, comprobó que lamentablemente no lo estaba. Frente a ella estaban dos sujetos enormes y corpulentos, vestidos con pesadas armaduras oscuras y capas a juego.

- Por fin te encontramos, señorita "Oráculo". – dijo uno de ellos.

- Lo sabía. – dijo Din.

- Nos has causado no pocos problemas. – dijo el otro. – Pero el General Onox tenía razón, no te podías esconder por siempre. –

- "Oh-oh, es peor de lo que pensé." – pensó Din.

Mientras tanto, Zeil seguía buscando a Din. Por casualidad se metió en el callejón donde estaba. Su alivio se vio truncado cuando vio las dos enormes y oscuras figuras que estaban frente a ella.

- Oh, oh… eso me suena a malas noticias. – dijo, y sin meditarlo mucho, corrió hacia el callejón.

Preocupado ante el pensamiento de que las dos figuras oscuras tuvieran malas intenciones, Zeil se ocultó detrás de la pared para analizar la situación y actuar cuando fuese necesario. Espiando con cuidado, todo lo que vio de ellos fue un par de capas negras, que fácilmente los ayudaban a ocultarse en la oscuridad del callejón, algo que fácilmente se puede asociar con propósitos "subrepticios". Solo quería estar seguro, pero si la cosa se ponía fea, bueno, tenía su espada a la mano. Aguzó el oído y escuchó con atención como hablaban.

- Ya no puedes huir, preciosa. – dijo uno de ellos.

- Mejor ven con nosotros por las buenas, sería un desperdicio tener que hacerte daño. – dijo su amigo.

- Lo siento mucho, pero mi respuesta es no. – replicó la pelirroja, desafiante.

- No tienes opción. Tenemos órdenes de llevarte como sea, y si no cooperas… -

- ¿Qué harán? ¿Me llevarán por la fuerza? – volvió a hablar con ese mismo tono desafiante. – Quisiera ver que lo intenten. –

- Eso se puede arreglar. –

Los dos sujetos sacaron sus armas, uno de ellos llevaba una gran hacha, y el otro una pesada maza. Sorprendentemente, Din no dio ni el menor atisbo de estar asustada o algo, pero Zeil no iba a quedarse parado viendo, así que de inmediato decidió actuar y salir de su escondite.

- Oigan. – dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada. Los dos tipos voltearon, y fue ahí que pudo ver que iban ataviados con armaduras oscuras. - ¿No escucharon a la señorita? Les dijo que no. –

- ¿Y tú quién te crees? -

- Lárgate de aquí, niño, si no quieres salir lastimado, o algo peor. –

- Pensándolo bien, creo que es mejor encargarnos de él, no debe haber testigos. –

- Prueben su suerte. – dijo Zeil, tomando una postura de guardia con su espada.

El que iba con el hacha atacó primero. Zeil empuñó su espada con ambas manos y paró el ataque, que aunque lo hizo retroceder ligeramente pudo rechazarlo de un empujón. Al salir del callejón vio que la armadura del sujeto lo cubría casi por completo, dándole una protección virtualmente impenetrable, no obstante, también era muy pesada y hacía que sus movimientos fuesen un poco lentos y torpes, algo de lo cual Zeil sabía que tenía que tomar ventaja, en especial al ser dos contra uno. El de la maza trató de descargarle un fuerte golpe encima, hundiendo su arma en el suelo con un gran estruendo, pero Zeil lo evitó dando un salto hacia atrás, y pensando rápido intentó ver qué parte del cuerpo de sus adversarios sería más vulnerable. El sujeto del hacha se le vino encima y trató de hacerle un corte horizontal para decapitarlo, Zeil se agachó al tiempo que daba un golpe giratorio tan fuerte como podía hacia el talón, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas. Golpeó la muñeca del sujeto con el plano de su espada para hacerlo soltar su arma, aprovechó de agarrarla y arrojarla fuera de su alcance. Cosa que no fue tan fácil, ya que era demasiado pesada para sujetarla con una mano, necesitó ambas para poder hacerlo, y se preguntaba cómo rayos era este sujeto capaz de agarrarla con una sola mano. De nuevo, tal vez su corpulencia no era solo para presumir.

- ¡Maldito niñato entrometido, te enseñaré! – gritó el sujeto de la maza, llevándola hacia atrás mientras corría hacia Zeil.

El príncipe se preparó para recibirlo, pero ni falta que le hizo: de pronto, sin avisar, Din saltó por encima de él, y en el aire mientras daba una pirueta usó sus manos para darle vuelta al casco, obstruyendo su visibilidad. Siguió haciendo algunos saltos y volteretas hasta aterrizar junto a Zeil, que estaba bastante sorprendido.

- ¡Pero qué…! ¡No puedo ver! – gritó el sujeto de la maza con la voz ahogada.

- Puedo manejarlos, pero gracias por la ayuda. – le dijo Din a Zeil con una sonrisa.

- ¡Grahh! ¡No necesito verlos, solo los voy a aplastar! –

Aún sin poder ver hacia donde iba, el sujeto de la maza era todavía más peligroso por andar dando golpes a lo tonto, y ya le había dejado varios huecos y hendiduras en el suelo y las paredes, esperando que alguno les diera. Zeil y Din se limitaron a mantener su distancia. Mientras tanto, el del hacha, aún sin el arma, ya había logrado ponerse de pie (con dificultad, por el peso), e ignorando a Zeil, corrió a tratar de agarrar a la pelirroja. Esta, sin dejar ni por un segundo esa sonrisa desafiante, simplemente se limitó a esquivar sus arremetidas moviéndose de una manera que Zeil fácilmente reconoció como la danza que estaba haciendo el día que él y Link la vieron en la plaza, con mucha gracia y estilo, y el pesado caballero no alcanzó ni a rozarle un cabello.

- ¡Deja ya el baile y ponte seria! ¡RAAAAAAAH! – gritó furioso, lanzándose a atraparla con los brazos abiertos. La pelirroja solo esperó hasta el último momento, habiéndose puesto deliberadamente en dirección hacia el otro caballero, que seguía dando golpes al azar con su maza, lo esquivó de un salto y como resultado…

_**¡CLONK! **_El golpe de la maza resonó con la fuerza de una campana de iglesia sobre el casco del segundo caballero. Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. La pelirroja abrió los brazos, y cerrando los ojos como para concentrarse, generó en sus manos un par de bolas de fuego. Tras hacer algunos movimientos muy propios de una especie de danza ritual, dejando un rastro llameante por donde se movían, juntó ambas manos al frente, combinando las dos bolas de fuego en una más grande.

- ¡FUEGO SAGRADO! – gritó disparando la enorme bola llameante.

_**¡BOOOOM! **_La bola de fuego impactó de lleno al caballero oscuro, que seguía aturdido por el mazazo de su compañ quedó envuelto en una explosión de llamas, y tras algunos gritos de agonía fue consumido por el fuego, dejando solo un rastro de cenizas negras. Zeil se quedó estupefacto, entre lo que había hecho la chica con el fuego, y ver como el caballero oscuro desaparecía en las llamas.

- Pero qué… -

- No hay por qué contenerse. – dijo Din, cuya expresión ahora sí se había vuelto seria. – Ellos ni siquiera son humanos. –

Pese a su confusión, Zeil captó rápidamente el mensaje, significaba que podía atacarlos sin remordimiento alguno. Mientras tanto, el caballero oscuro restante finalmente paró de dar golpes al darse cuenta de que le había dado algo, y volvió a enderezar su casco. Sintió una enorme furia al comprobar que tanto Zeil como la chica estaban ilesos, y de su compañero no quedaba más que un pequeño montón de restos carbonizados.

- ¡NO! ¡Malditos, lo van a pagar! – gritó, volviendo a la carga.

Instintivamente, Zeil se colocó de frente para proteger a Din. Esquivó otro golpe de la maza, y dio una estocada directo hacia uno de los hombros del caballero, que quedaban al descubierto. Este chilló de dolor, y Zeil aprovechó de escurrírsele por atrás y darle un tirón a su capa para hacerlo caer de espaldas. La pelirroja volvió a lanzar su ataque de fuego, y este, al igual que su compañero, sucumbió ante las infernales llamas. Todo había terminado tan rápido como empezó. Zeil tanteó los restos de los caballeros con la punta de su espada, como si temiera que pudieran resucitar.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. – dijo Din. – Seguro que no son los únicos. –

- Vamos al castillo. – dijo Zeil.

- No. Tenemos que regresar a mi refugio. – lo contradijo Din.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Te lo explicaré luego. – dijo Din. – Ahora vamos, tenemos que irnos. –

- Din, ¿quieres decirme qué está sucediendo? –

- No hay tiempo ahora, TENEMOS que irnos. Antes que lleguen más. –

- ¿Más? ¿Qué quieres decir con…? –

Pero antes que pudiera hacer más preguntas, ella lo agarró del brazo y echó a correr. Con tantas preguntas en la cabeza, Zeil solo estaba seguro de una cosa: algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo. Al parecer algo o alguien iba detrás de Din y ella no quería ponerlo en peligro a él. Los dos salieron de la ciudadela a toda prisa, justo cuando empezaban a levantar el puente levadizo. Afuera, Din se detuvo momentáneamente, y miró en varias direcciones, antes de proseguir el camino dirigiéndose hacia los bosques del Noreste, sin soltar el brazo de Zeil. De hecho, el príncipe empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo ya que ella lo sujetaba con mucha fuerza (incluso para ser mujer) y empezaba a dolerle. Una vez que lograron internarse en el bosque, Din se detuvo por un momento, y Zeil esperó a recuperar su aliento para volver a interrogarla.

- ¿Din, quién o qué eran esos sujetos? – fue lo primero que preguntó. – Antes dijiste que no eran humanos, ¿acaso…? –

- Son Caballeros de las Tinieblas. – dijo Din antes que terminara. Parecía que tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua. – Criaturas creadas de las sombras, por medio de magia oscura. Y solo conozco a alguien capaz de hacerlo. –

- ¿Quién? –

- El General de las Tinieblas. – dijo Din. – Su nombre es Onox, y lleva mucho tiempo detrás de mí. –

Zeil estaba confundido. ¿Por qué un tal "General de las Tinieblas" iba a perseguir a una simple bailarina como ella? A no ser que… a no ser que ella fuese MÁS que una simple bailarina. Zeil entonces recordó que ella había atacado con una especie de fuego mágico (lo había llamado "Fuego Sagrado") a los caballeros oscuros que los atacaban. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda: Din estaba ocultándole algo, algo muy serio. Pero antes de que pudiera resumir el interrogatorio, Din le indicó que tenían que seguir corriendo hacia el refugio, que estaban cerca. Zeil no vio nada, pero recordó que en el incidente de la ciudadela ella se había salido aún sin verlos, por lo que asumió que podía sentir su presencia o algo así. Si de prioridad tenían escapar de ellos, las preguntas tenían que esperar.

Una vez dentro del bosque, Din se dirigió hacia el claro donde normalmente se reunía con Zeil para las lecciones de baile. Se detuvo por un momento, y tras observar a su alrededor, se concentró y volvió a lanzar una bola de fuego que abarcó todo el claro. Sorprendentemente, este no se propagó a todo el bosque, sino que, de alguna manera, se mantuvo solo contenido dentro del claro, formando una especie de muro.

- Eso nos dará un poco más tiempo, tendrán que rodearlo para alcanzarnos. – explicó Din, indicándole a Zeil que tenían que continuar.

Los dos continuaron su marcha hacia el refugio de Din. Atravesar la espesura del bosque en semejantes condiciones no era sencillo, y por recortar camino muchas veces tenían que meterse entre arbustos espinosos y otras cosas. Pero estaban en más peligro del que pensaban, pues no tenían idea de que la oscuridad era una aliada para los caballeros.

- ¡Argh! – gritó Zeil de repente. Algo puntiagudo acababa de clavársele en el brazo.

- ¡Zeil! – Din se detuvo con el grito, y al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que le habían lanzado una flecha, una flecha oscura.

- Estoy bien, solo es un rasguño. – dijo Zeil, tratando de disimular el dolor. – Deprisa, tenemos que continuar. –

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Din, aferrándose a él y agachándose cuando otra flecha les pasó cerca.

Los dos rápidamente se cubrieron detrás de un árbol para protegerse de un par de flechas más que les arrojaron. Al espiar un poco se dieron cuenta que les estaban dando alcance, pues ya podían oír sus voces susurrando y sus pasos a medida que se abrían camino a través del bosque. Ya no estaban muy lejos del refugio de Din, pero hasta que llegaran allí ambos seguían en peligro. Avanzando un poco más, los dos encontraron un enorme tronco hueco, y se ocultaron en él para recobrar el aliento. Din aprovechó de revisar el brazo de Zeil. La flecha afortunadamente no parecía haber alcanzado el hueso o algo similar, ni tampoco parecía haber sido envenenada pues después del flechazo Zeil había podido seguir corriendo como si nada, y no mostraba síntomas de envenenamiento. De todos modos, y por precaución, Din no se atrevió a sacársela de momento para no causarle una hemorragia. Mientras tanto, los caballeros oscuros se fueron acercando más y más. Los dos se aferraron uno a la otra con mucha fuerza, y aguantaron la respiración cuando los oyeron cerca de donde estaban, rezando por que los pasaran de largo. Esperaron unos minutos y, por alguna clase de milagro, así lo hicieron. La pareja salió a evaluar que estuvieran a mucha distancia antes de seguir su camino.

- Estuvo cerca. – dijo Zeil, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

- Todavía no hay que aliviarse. – dijo Din. – Aún tenemos que llegar a mi refugio. –

- ¿Hacia dónde es? – preguntó Zeil.

- Seguimos recto hacia allá. Falta poco, afortunadamente. – dijo Din.

- Deberíamos distraerlos un poco más, por si acaso. – dijo Zeil, cogiendo una piedra.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –

Zeil no respondió, simplemente arrojó la piedra lo más lejos que pudo en la misma dirección hacia donde habían ido los caballeros oscuros, que habían sido lo bastante tontos como para no separarse para cubrir más terreno mientras los buscaban. Eso, desde luego, actuaba a su favor. Al escuchar el ruido de la piedra, los dos corrieron de inmediato en esa dirección, y mientras tanto, Zeil y Din aprovecharon la distracción para correr en dirección hacia el refugio.

Sin embargo, apenas un minuto después su estratagema fue descubierta, ya que de nuevo comenzaron a lanzarles flechas, que afortunadamente no llegaron a darles. Mientras corrían, Zeil se tropezó con una raíz, y al tratar de levantarse de nuevo, un dolor en la rodilla lo aquejó.

- No te detengas por mí, huye. – le dijo a Din.

- No seas tonto, ¿crees que te voy a dejar aquí? – replicó la pelirroja. – Vamos, apóyate en mí. –

Din ayudó a Zeil a levantarse de nuevo. Los caballeros habían dejado de lanzar flechas, tal vez ya se les había terminado la munición. Sin embargo, Din apenas era lo bastante fuerte para poder correr sujetando a Zeil de esa manera, y eso la alentaba demasiado. Un poco más… solo un poco más…

- ¡Ya casi! – farfullaba Din entre dientes.

Zeil finalmente no pudo contenerse al impulso de mirar hacia atrás, y vio que los caballeros oscuros les estaban dando alcance. Din de repente se detuvo sin avisar, pero antes de que le preguntara por qué, si ya se les venían encima, sus enormes perseguidores se desvanecieron. Zeil estaba confundido, pero aliviado al no verlos. Antes que el príncipe recobrara el aliento, Din pareció leerle el pensamiento, y le dijo:

- Ya estamos a salvo. No pueden atravesar la barrera mágica. –

- ¿Barrera… mágica? – preguntó Zeil.

- Coloqué alrededor de mi refugio una barrera protectora. – explicó Din. – Solo yo puedo abrirla o cerrarla para pasar. Nadie puede atravesarla, a menos que venga conmigo. –

- ¿Barrera mágica? – preguntó Zeil. - ¿De qué estás…? –

- Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y con mucha razón. – interrumpió Din. – Pero primero hay que hacer algo con ese brazo y rodilla, ¿no? –

Zeil no quiso discutir eso. Por lo menos, ahora por fin tendría respuestas, pero eso bien podía esperar a después de haber tratado las heridas. No tenía tanta prisa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minutos más tarde…<strong>_

Ya dentro del refugio de Din, la chica pudo sacarle la flecha del brazo con cuidado, aunque esta, inexplicablemente, desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo negro. Din preparó una mezcla con hierbas medicinales para curarle la herida del flechazo y el golpe en la rodilla. Eran sorprendentemente efectivas, ya que al cabo de apenas unos diez minutos, se sentía como nuevo, como si nada le hubiera pasado. Ahora, por fin había llegado el momento de la verdad.

- Con eso bastará. – dijo Din. – ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- De maravilla. – dijo Zeil, moviendo la pierna y el brazo, y comprobando que ya no sentía dolor.

- Bueno, y… supongo que ahora, ya podemos hablar con calma, ¿no? – dijo Din. – Estoy lista para responder a tus preguntas. –

- Por dónde empezar, son tantas. – replicó Zeil. Sabiendo que el príncipe tendría dificultades en decidirse qué preguntar primero, Din decidió contar su historia ella misma. Se puso de pie, y le dio la espalda a Zeil. Obviamente le costaba un poco encararlo al haberle ocultado esto durante tanto tiempo.

- Zeil… los caballeros oscuros que nos atacaron eran enviados de Onox, el General de las Tinieblas. – empezó. – Hace algunos años, Onox era un general de la guardia dedicada a proteger la región de Holodrum. Sin embargo su ambición y ansias de poder lo corrompieron, y vendió su alma al demonio a cambio de obtener inmortalidad y grandes poderes oscuros. Comenzó a causar caos y destrucción por toda la región. Eran días oscuros, los más terribles que hayamos tenido. –

- No quiero ni imaginarme. – dijo Zeil, escuchando atentamente.

- Finalmente, conseguimos derrotarlo, encerrándolo en una prisión mágica. Por sus actos lo sentenciamos a permanecer ahí por toda la eternidad. –

- Si es tan malvado como dices, ¿no hubiera sido mejor ejecutarlo? – preguntó Zeil. – Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… si es "inmortal" eso sería muy difícil, ¿no? –

- La inmortalidad de Onox solo se limita a no envejecer o morir por causas naturales. Pero sí puede morir por causas externas, es decir, matándolo. – explicó Din. – Y ahora que lo pienso… sí, debimos ejecutarlo. – añadió, sin poder ocultar un deje de vergüenza en su voz.

- Bien, esa parte ya la entiendo. – dijo Zeil. – Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto? ¿Por qué Onox anda detrás de ti? –

- A eso estaba por llegar. – dijo Din, finalmente encarando de vuelta a Zeil. – Zeil… con todo lo que ha pasado, siento que puedo confiarte mi secreto. Como estoy segura que habrás deducido, yo no soy una simple bailarina. Soy el Oráculo de las Estaciones de Holodrum, la guardiana de las esencias de la naturaleza. –

Zeil se quedó sin habla momentáneamente. Ciertamente no se esperaba eso. Din era una persona mucho más importante de lo que se imaginaba. Y todo este tiempo él se había portado de una manera muy casual con ella. Parte de él ahora se sentía avergonzado de ello. Din sin embargo prosiguió con su relato:

- La última vez, en Holodrum, Onox me capturó para utilizar mis poderes. Como el Oráculo de las Estaciones, tengo poder para controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza misma. –

- Eso suena muy increíble. – dijo Zeil.

- Te lo demostraré. Vamos afuera un momento. –

Inseguro de lo que estaba por mostrarle, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de curiosidad, Zeil siguió a Din afuera del árbol. La pelirroja tomó su distancia, se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a Zeil. Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos como si estuviera rezando. Un segundo más tarde, se vio envuelta por una energía luminosa, que pasaba de manera cíclica por los colores del arcoíris, mientras flotaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y su cabellera roja se elevaba hacia el cielo. Unos segundos después, Din abrió los brazos, y la energía que la rodeaba se dispersó por los alrededores.

Fue solo cuestión de un minuto o algo así. Estaban en pleno verano, y de repente las hojas del árbol de Din, al igual que todas las plantas a su alrededor, cambiaron de color y posteriormente cayeron cubriendo todo el suelo a su alrededor. Pero no se detuvo ahí: un fuerte y frío viento comenzó a soplar, llevándose lejos las hojas caídas, para luego dar paso a una nevada. Zeil aún no salía de su asombro cuando apenas unos segundos después comenzó a hacer calor, y la nieve se derritió, y poco después comenzaba a llover. Las plantas deshojadas volvían a llenarse de vida y color verde, y posteriormente se ponían en flor. El verde de las hojas se fue volviendo más y más intenso, hasta llegar justo donde habían empezado. Zeil se había quedado sin habla. Acababa de pasar el ciclo completo de las estaciones en menos de un minuto. Din volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, y observó a Zeil, quien, aunque estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, al parecer entendía muy bien la situación.

- No es broma. – dijo Zeil. – Eres increíble, en serio. –

- ¿Ahora lo comprendes? – dijo Din. – Esto es lo que Onox quiere. Controlar mi poder significa controlar a las estaciones. –

- Sí, entiendo muy bien. – dijo Zeil. – Con esta clase de poder, podría causar mucha destrucción y acabar con la vida como la conocemos. –

En ese momento, Zeil reflexionó sobre algo que no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento. Los caballeros oscuros enviados por Onox los habían atacado mientras estaban en la ciudadela, porque se habían salido de la barrera protectora alrededor del refugio de Din. Mejor dicho, porque ÉL la había convencido de salirse de ella, y poniéndolos a ambos en peligro.

- Fue mi culpa. – dijo Zeil. – Yo te convencí de que saliéramos. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo… -

- No es tu culpa. – interrumpió Din. – Debí decírtelo desde el principio. Es solo que no quería ponerte en peligro. –

- Bueno, esa parte la entiendo, pero… - Zeil se detuvo antes de continuar. – Si me hubieras dicho lo que estaba sucediendo, habría tenido más cuidado. –

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. – dijo Din. – Zeil… hay algo que quiero darte. –

Din cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos nuevamente. Una especie de energía roja se concentró entre sus manos, hasta ir tomando forma. Unos segundos después, en sus manos apareció una especie de brazalete de oro. Din se acercó a Zeil, tomó su mano, y sin pedirle permiso, le colocó en ella un brazalete dorado con una gran gema roja. Por alguna razón, dentro de ella parecía haber una especie de destello de fuego.

- En el caso de que… algo llegara a pasarme… esto te protegerá. – le dijo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Zeil.

- Este brazalete está imbuido con un poco de mi poder. – explicó Din. – En el caso de que tuvieras que enfrentarte a Onox, esta es una de las pocas cosas que pueden herirlo. –

- Pero aquí estamos a salvo, ¿no? La barrera mágica nos protege, no pueden entrar. -

- Ahí es donde te equivocas, muchachito. – sonó de repente una voz profunda y maligna por todo el lugar.

Zeil y Din se pusieron sobre aviso, especialmente esta última. Ella conocía perfectamente esa voz, no podía ser otro que…

- No… no puede ser él. –

Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció frente a ellos, en una explosión de fuego púrpura, el General de las Tinieblas en persona, tal y como Din lo recordaba. Este sujeto medía no menos de dos metros y medio de alto, y llevaba puesta una enorme y pesada armadura dorada. Su casco era alargado y puntiagudo, y le daba una apariencia aún más intimidante al ocultar su cara casi por completo, excepto la parte inferior de la cara, dejando la boca al descubierto. Zeil instintivamente se puso frente a Din para protegerla.

- Por fin logré encontrarte, señorita Oráculo de las Estaciones. – fue lo primero que dijo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Sus pasos hacían retumbar la tierra a su alrededor. - Fuiste muy astuta, lograste evadirme mucho tiempo. No tienes idea de los problemas que me has causado. -

- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No había forma de que alguien como tú atravesara la barrera mágica! – exclamó Din.

- Me temo que estás en un error. – dijo Onox. – No podía atravesarla POR MÍ MISMO. Así que necesité de algo de ayuda para hacerlo. Y eso debo agradecérselo a tu joven amiguito aquí presente. – Señaló a Zeil.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? –

- Sabía que no tenía forma de atrapar a Din mientras estuviera dentro de los límites de la barrera. – dijo Onox. – Pero gracias a ti, pude sortear ese pequeño obstáculo. Solo necesitaba hacer que entrase una pequeña porción de mi espíritu, y una vez que estuviera dentro de la barrera, entrar aquí sería pan comido. Permíteme darte las gracias por facilitarme el trabajo, Príncipe Zeil. – Hizo una reverencia de manera irónica.

- Aún no me has respondido, desgraciado. – dijo Zeil. – Exactamente, ¿qué tengo yo que ver? –

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? ¿Esas flechas que les dispararon mis subordinados? – dijo Onox. – Esas no eran flechas ordinarias. Tal vez no se dieron cuenta, pero si salieron vivos, fue porque yo les había dado órdenes de no disparar a matar. Bastaba con una sola flecha, y una vez que atravesaran la barrera…

Zeil se quedó lívido ante esto. Así que por eso la flecha había desaparecido cuando Din se la sacó. Todo tomaba sentido ahora: era cierto, Onox lo había utilizado a él para sortear la protección mágica y llegar hasta Din. No podía creerlo, ahora ella estaba en peligro por culpa suya.

- Ahora, si eres tan amable, hazte a un lado. – continuó Onox. – La señorita vendrá conmigo. –

- Por encima de mi cadáver. – dijo Zeil sacando su espada y lanzándose contra él.

- ¡Zeil, no! – gritó Din.

Pero era tarde, Zeil ya se había lanzado contra él, sin importarle que le duplicara en tamaño. Onox ni siquiera se movió, solo sonrió con sorna mientras Zeil intentaba golpearlo con su espada, pero era inútil. Cualquiera que fuese el material del que estaba hecha su armadura, era impenetrable para el acero, y los golpes solo rebotaban sin causar siquiera ni un rayón o abolladura. Finalmente, Onox se cansó del juego.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Qué decepción. –

Y cuando Zeil se lanzó de un salto, Onox atrapó la espada en el aire con una sola mano. Un movimiento de la muñeca, y la hoja se quebró como si fuera de vidrio. Zeil apenas tuvo un segundo para experimentar la incredulidad, ya que con la otra mano, Onox generó una especie de mini-tornado, que al mover la mano se hizo gigante y mandó a Zeil a volar por los aires. Y no solo eso, el tornado fue agrandándose, arrasando con todo a su alrededor y arrancando de raíz los árboles y plantas a su alrededor, excepto el de Din, al parecer haciendo eso por diversión y para impresionar. Antes que cayera al suelo, Onox atrapó a Zeil por el cuello.

- Eres un niño muy entrometido. – dijo Onox, acercando su cara a la de él. – Es mejor que me deshaga de ti mientras aún puedo. –

Y sin más, le dio un puñetazo con su otra mano, haciéndolo volar hacia el árbol de Din. Zeil chocó con fuerza de espaldas contra el tronco, y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡ZEIL! – gritó la pelirroja corriendo a asegurarse de que estaba bien. Apenas sintió un alivio cuando vio que todavía respiraba, hasta que la silueta de Onox se colocó sobre ella tapando la luz de la luna. - ¡Basta, es suficiente! – gritó Din, poniéndose de pie y abriendo los brazos para proteger a Zeil. – Haré lo que me pidas, pero… pero no le hagas daño, por favor. –

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo, por las buenas? – preguntó Onox.

- Yo… sí… lo haré. Pero no le hagas daño a Zeil. –

- De acuerdo, eso me facilitará las cosas. – dijo Onox. – Nos vamos ahora mismo. –

- Espera. Una cosa más. – Din abrió los brazos y dispersó un poco de su energía a su alrededor.

Onox de primera instancia creyó que estaba intentando algún truco, pero después de un momento se dio cuenta de que no era así. Todo lo que hizo fue desactivar la barrera mágica alrededor del refugio. Obviamente esto lo hacía para no dejar a Zeil encerrado dentro de ella y con eso pudieran encontrarlo (estaba segura de que pronto sus amigos vendrían a buscarlo, pues no había regresado al castillo). Acto seguido, se entregó voluntariamente a Onox, quien la sujetó con su enorme mano.

- "Zeil… por favor perdóname…" - pensó antes de que ambos desaparecieran, dejando como único rastro una lágrima que se le escapó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un par de horas después…<strong>_

Link y la Princesa Zelda atravesaban el bosque, notablemente agitados y preocupados. Durante el incidente en la ciudadela, Zelda y su madre habían sentido muy cerca energías oscuras, y para añadir a sus preocupaciones, Zeil no había regresado al castillo. No estaban seguros de qué pasaba, pero definitivamente era algo malo. Aún pese a las objeciones de la reina, Link y Zelda la habían convencido de dejarlos ir a investigar, en parte porque además tenían que ir a buscar a Zeil.

- Zelda, ¿segura que sabes hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó Link.

- Por supuesto. – dijo Zelda. – Ya no puedo sentir la energía maligna, pero aún percibo el rastro donde desapareció. No debemos estar lejos. –

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pareja llegó hasta el claro donde se encontraba el refugio de Din, todo el lugar estaba arrasado, como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí. Zelda alcanzó a ver a su hermano inconsciente, y de inmediato corrió hacia él.

- ¡Zeil! ¡Zeil, reacciona, por favor! – empezó a gritar, sacudiéndolo mientras intentaba despertarlo. Link intentó ayudarla.

- Vamos, hermano, despierta, no estés muerto ahora. – dijo Link, dándole palmadas en la cara. Finalmente empezó a responder.

- Ah… ay, me duele… - Zeil se apretó el estómago, que fue donde Onox le pegó el puñetazo. – Link… hermana… son ustedes. –

- Zeil, dinos qué pasó aquí. Pareciera que pasó un tornado por este lugar. –

- Ese sujeto… se la llevó… - dijo Zeil, con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Se la llevó? ¿A quién? – preguntó Link.

- Din… ese General de las Tinieblas… la secuestró… -

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿General de las Tinieblas? – dijo Link.

- Ya habrá tiempo para explicar después. – dijo Zelda. – Link, ayúdame, tenemos que llevarlo de regreso al castillo. –

Ayudaron a Zeil a levantarse, cada uno sujetándolo por debajo de la axila, y entre los dos lo ayudaron a salir de ahí. Sí, ya habría tiempo para explicar lo que pasaba. Por ahora, sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en solo dos cosas: primera, pensar en cómo encontrar y vencer a Onox, y segunda (y más importante) en cómo rescatar a Din. Ella había sido capturada por su culpa, y eso él tenía que arreglarlo, fuese como fuese.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Uff, cuanto tiempo para publicar la segunda parte. Ya estoy empezando a recuperar mis ganas de escribir. La verdad es que con los agobios el semestre pasado no me sentía con muchas ganas. Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta. Trataré de terminar la última parte pronto. Ya de lo que será esa creo que tengo un poco más de ventaja, pues la tenía más o menos pensada cuando tuve la idea original para esta historia.

Gracias por los reviews a **Darklink29, dragon titanico, Edwin29 **y **SB. **Esta historia no está siendo tan popular como la anterior de Zelda que escribí, pero bueno, al menos sé que alguien la leyó. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Enfrentando al General de las Tinieblas

**Danza con el Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer:** Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3: Enfrentando al General de las Tinieblas.<strong>

_**Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el incidente en los bosques, y de la desaparición de Din. Para cuando Zeil se había recuperado lo suficiente como para hablar de lo sucedido (lo cual no fue sencillo, puesto que él se sentía culpable por eso) fue que pudieron explicarle a la Reina Selena la situación. Esto decidieron hacerlo Link y Zelda, ya que el príncipe no se sentía del todo de humor para hablar. Ellos le relataron a la monarca lo que él les dijo, acerca de Din, y Onox. Afuera ya empezaban a notarse los efectos, pues varias veces al día las estaciones cambiaban al azar. La gente estaba muy asustada y confundida. La reina finalmente decidió decirles lo que sabía al respecto.

- Din, es decir, el Oráculo de las Estaciones, es la guardiana de las esencias de la naturaleza. – explicaba la reina. – Los Oráculos durante años han sido aliados cercanos de nuestra familia real. Hemos mantenido relaciones muy estrechas por varias generaciones. –

- ¿Es decir que ya la conocías, madre? – preguntó Zelda. - ¿Sabías quien era ella? –

- Así es. – dijo la reina. – De hecho, me había tomado la libertad de enviarle una invitación para la ceremonia de madurez. Sin embargo, como sabía que había alguien detrás de ella, le sugerí que viniese disfrazada como una simple bailarina, por su propia protección. –

- Eso explica muchas cosas. – dijo Link. – El problema fue que, de alguna manera, ese tal Onox vio a través de su disfraz. –

- ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarlo? – preguntó Zelda.

- Onox es conocido como el General de las Tinieblas. – dijo la reina. – Las armas y magia ordinarias no le afectan en lo absoluto. En estos casos… no tenemos más alternativa. –

- ¿Te refieres a… las armas sagradas? – preguntó Zelda. - ¿La Espada Maestra y el Arco de la Luz? –

- La tradición dicta que estas armas no pueden ser sacadas de su lugar de descanso, solo en ceremonias especiales. – dijo la reina. – No obstante, dada la situación actual, con todo el reino en peligro, tendremos que hacer una excepción. Las armas sagradas deberían ser capaces de derrotar incluso a un General de las Tinieblas. Tendremos que retirar los sellos protectores para que puedan usarlas. –

- Es mejor avisarle a Zeil. – dijo Link. – Él no querrá perderse de esto. –

- Iré a decirle. – se ofreció Zelda.

La princesa corrió escaleras arriba hacia los aposentos de su hermano gemelo. Al llegar a la puerta comenzó a llamarlo.

- ¿Zeil? Zeil, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar. – No hubo respuesta. – Zeil, vamos, esto es importante, abre la puerta. – De nuevo nadie respondió. Zelda finalmente decidió abrir la puerta y entrar ella misma. – Zeil, no es momento para… -

La princesa se quedó callada cuando vio que su hermano no estaba en la habitación. Desde uno de los postes de la cama estaba sujeta una cuerda hecha con sábanas, que iba directo hacia la ventana. Zelda corrió a ver y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido: Bajando por la pared, se le habría hecho muy fácil saltar hacia la muralla exterior del castillo, y escaparse evadiendo a los guardias. No se necesitaba ser un genio para deducir a dónde iría su hermano: sin duda se había ido a rescatar a Din por su cuenta.

- Ese tonto… - pensó Zelda. De inmediato corrió de vuelta escaleras abajo para avisarle a su madre y a Link.

Por si no fuera suficiente con que afuera las estaciones estuvieran locas, ahora resultaba que Zeil había decidido fugarse sin avisar, añadiendo más a las preocupaciones de su hermana y su madre. Viendo que el tiempo apremiaba, la Reina Selena se los llevó hacia una cámara secreta debajo del castillo, el lugar donde reposaban los tesoros más importantes de la familia real, incluyendo las armas sagradas que habían usado por generaciones para combatir a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. La cámara estaba protegida por una enorme puerta con un sello mágico que solo los miembros de la familia real podían abrir. Una vez dentro, se dirigieron a través de un largo pasillo, pasando junto a una gran cantidad de toda clase de tesoros, reliquias y demás. Al final se encontraron con lo que buscaban.

En un pedestal de piedra reposaba una espada larga, que tenía el símbolo de la Trifuerza grabado en el filo. La empuñadura era azul y estaba adornada con una gema de color dorado. En la pared, encerrado en lo que parecía ser una urna de cristal, se encontraba un enorme arco que parecía estar hecho de oro y plata puros, que además irradiaba un resplandor dorado a su alrededor. No estaba sujeto por nada, sino que parecía flotar dentro de la urna. La Reina Selena se dirigió hacia ella y al tocarla, esta desapareció. El arco cayó en sus manos, y de inmediato se lo presentó a su hija.

- Zelda, sé que nunca lo has utilizado antes, pero tengo fe en que podrás manejarlo. – dijo la reina.

- ¿Yo, madre? – preguntó Zelda.

- Tus habilidades mágicas se han fortalecido mucho estos meses, y además, eres la mejor tiradora en todo el castillo. – dijo la reina.

- Tal vez, pero… siempre lo hacía con arcos ordinarios. – dijo Zelda.

- Pero sabes cómo utilizar este, ¿no es verdad? –

- Solo de lo que leí en los pergaminos. – dijo Zelda. – Tengo que canalizar mi energía a través del arco para que se materialice en una flecha de luz. La energía sagrada del arco la potenciará, permitiendo que penetre las defensas de la oscuridad. –

- Correcto. – dijo la reina, sonriente. Era evidente que confiaba totalmente en las habilidades de su hija. Luego se volvió hacia Link. – En cuanto a ti, Link, serás tú quien lleve la Espada Maestra. –

- ¿Está segura, Majestad? Quiero decir, se supone que solo miembros de la familia real pueden…–

- En el caso de la Espada Maestra, aquellos quienes descienden de los antiguos caballeros que defendieron a Hyrule de la oscuridad hace generaciones tienen derecho de utilizarla cuando es necesario. – interrumpió la reina. – Link, tú eres el último descendiente de esta línea, por tanto, eres el único en quien puedo delegar esta tarea. –

- ¿Es broma, Majestad? – Link se veía sorprendido. Eso no podía ser cierto, pero la reina hizo un gesto negando que fuese broma. Él no tenía ni idea. Y Zelda aparentemente tampoco.

- ¿Es en serio, madre? – preguntó Zelda, mirando a Link, que aún no salía de su sorpresa.

- Nos costó mucho rastrear tu linaje. Empezábamos a creer que la línea de los antiguos caballeros se había extinguido totalmente. Cuando tú apareciste, en ese torneo hace años, supe que debíamos protegerte, por eso te trajimos aquí. –

Zelda y Link se miraron uno al otro. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, el trato especial que le daban a él por encima de los demás. A pesar de que la reina era amable con todos en general, con Link era mucho más protectora, y lo trataba con más familiaridad y un cariño comparable al de una madre. Aunque Link había querido ingresar a la guardia real por voluntad propia, el muchacho no tenía idea de su importancia. Pero esta revelación no cambiaba nada. Su deber era proteger al reino, y lo seguiría haciendo. Finalmente, habiendo asimilado todo y teniendo claro lo que debía hacer, tomó con ambas manos la espada legendaria, y tiró de ella para sacarla del pedestal. Un resplandor iluminó la hoja de la espada momentáneamente, indicando que esta lo aceptaba como su portador.

- Será mejor que partan enseguida. – dijo la reina. – Con suerte, tal vez encuentren por el camino a Zeil. –

- ¿Qué harás tú mientras tanto, madre? – preguntó Zelda.

- No tengo poder sobre las fuerzas de la naturaleza, pero intentaré contenerlas lo más que pueda hasta que ustedes regresen. –

- Tenemos que encontrar a Onox. ¿Alguna idea de dónde puede estar? – preguntó Link.

- La mayor concentración de energía parece venir desde las montañas al noroeste de aquí. – dijo la reina. Zelda se puso a cavilar y se acordó de algo.

- ¡El Templo de las Estaciones! – dijo de repente. – Claro, tiene sentido. Captura al Oráculo de las Estaciones, y la energía de la naturaleza se concentra mayormente en el templo. Eso le da todavía más poder, ¿no? –

- Tienes razón, lo más seguro es que Onox esté ahí. – dijo Link. – Y más todavía que Zeil haya ido hacia allá. –

- Entonces no se hable más. – dijo Zelda. – Partiremos de inmediato. –

Con las armas en mano, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a los establos para buscar sus caballos y partir en dirección hacia el Templo de las Estaciones. La Reina Selena observó desde su balcón como se alejaban. Se llevó las manos al pecho, pidiendo a los cielos que regresaran sanos y salvos.

- Diosas, por favor denles fuerzas… y protéjanlos. –

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, en otra parte…<strong>_

Zeil se había ido por su propia cuenta a tratar de rescatar a Din. Horas antes, mientras se encontraba en su habitación, lamentándose, algo ocurrió que lo hizo tomar acción. Cuando comenzó a desear no haber puesto a Din en peligro, o haber sido más fuerte para poder protegerla, el brazalete que ella le había entregado momentos antes de que Onox la capturara comenzó a emitir un brillo extraño, y una especie de llama dorada salió de ella. Salió por la ventana de su habitación, y se dirigió hacia el horizonte, más específicamente, a las montañas del noroeste. Y entonces lo recordó: en ese lugar era donde estaba el Templo de las Estaciones. Si lo que Onox buscaba era causar caos con las estaciones, tenía lógica que fuera a ese lugar en particular. Supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, así que de inmediato, sin avisar a nadie, se salió por la ventana usando sus sábanas como cuerda. Antes de salir sacó a su corcel de los establos y emprendió el camino.

A medida que se acercaba al templo, las estaciones se ponían más y más en su contra. De hecho, llegó a un punto en el que no podía continuar más a caballo: el viento invernal estaba demasiado fuerte, y el único camino era atravesando un delgado puente de roca que estaba sobre un precipicio. El puente era apenas lo suficientemente ancho como para atravesarlo a pie, y por cómo se veía, era cuestionable que pudiera soportar el peso de su montura. La brecha entre los dos lados era demasiado grande para intentar saltarla, y aparte tenía el viento en contra. Determinado a continuar, muy a su pesar Zeil tuvo que dejar a su caballo atado junto al puente, esperando poder regresar más tarde por él. Nada más cruzar, fue emboscado por cuatro caballeros oscuros, cada uno empuñando un arma distinta: Un hacha, una pica, una espada y una maza. Zeil, por supuesto, ya se lo esperaba, de modo que no mostró señal alguna de sorpresa por su aparición.

- Estás entrando en los dominios del General de las Tinieblas. – dijo el que cargaba el hacha.

- Aléjate si aprecias tu vida. – dijo el de la espada.

- Oblíguenme. – Fue la respuesta de Zeil, mientras desenvainaba su propia espada.

Dado que estaba en desventaja numérica, Zeil no se lanzó a atacarlos a la primera. En vez de eso, mantuvo una postura defensiva, bloqueando y esquivando constantemente, tratando de mantenerse fuera de su alcance. Usar la fuerza bruta no tenía sentido, de modo que la intención de Zeil era intentar que se vencieran entre ellos. Lo logró parcialmente, colocándose de manera intencional entre el que cargaba la pica y el de la maza, e incitándolos para que atacaran al mismo tiempo. La estratagema funcionó, ambos se lanzaron con un grito, y un segundo después, Zeil rodó hacia un lado, causando que el de la pica atravesara en el pecho a su compañero mientras que este a su vez le aplastó la cabeza con un golpe de la maza. Eliminada la mitad de la amenaza, empezó a centrar su atención en el que tenía el hacha. El peso del arma hacía que sus movimientos fueran algo torpes, cosa que Zeil aprovechaba para atacarlo con su espada. Aún así, su armadura lo protegía contra casi todo, de modo que Zeil vio que tenía que ir por el único punto que estaba relativamente expuesto. Recordando que ni siquiera eran humanos, y por ende no tenía por qué sentirse mal por matarlos, Zeil se colocó en una postura defensiva esperando, y cuando el caballero alzó su hacha, Zeil atacó con una estocada directo hacia los ojos. La gran ventaja de usar una espada de mandoble era que esta le daba un gran alcance, y eso le permitió clavársela antes de que lograra golpearlo. El caballero se desplomó en el suelo, ahora solo quedaba uno más, el de la espada.

- De acuerdo, solo quedamos tú y yo. –

- Conmigo es más que suficiente. – dijo el caballero, cambiando la espada de mano y girándola como para intimidar a Zeil. La espada era casi del mismo tamaño que la del príncipe, pero podía blandirla con una sola mano. Aún así, no dio resultado. Zeil empuñó con mano firme la suya propia.

Haciendo uso de astucia y agilidad había podido deshacerse de los otros, sin embargo el último resultó ser mucho más hábil e inteligente que sus compañeros caídos. Este no dejaba aberturas en su defensa, y forzaba a Zeil a mantenerse esquivando y bloqueando sin tener oportunidad de contraatacar. En una ocasión, cuando los dos comenzaron a medir fuerza al chocar sus espadas, Zeil tuvo que imprimir toda la fuerza de sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo solo para mantenerse firme. Pero el caballero aprovechó de tener su otra mano libre, y la utilizó para volar a Zeil de un puñetazo. Mientras estaba en el suelo, trató de cortarlo en dos, pero Zeil se rodó hacia un lado para evitarlo. La espada clavó la capa en el suelo, dejándolo inmovilizado, y el caballero estuvo a punto de pisotearlo. Zeil tuvo que dar un fuerte tirón para romper la capa y liberarse, justo a tiempo para esquivar el pisotón. La tierra debajo retumbó ligeramente, y Zeil de inmediato empuñó su espada de vuelta aprovechando que el caballero había soltado la suya temporalmente. Consiguió herirlo en una mano, pero aún tenía la otra para recuperar su espada, y el combate se reanudó. Aún con una sola mano, el caballero lo superaba en fuerza por mucho, y el tener que enfrentarlo directamente lo dejaba en una seria desventaja.

- Mejor ríndete, muchachito, no tienes oportunidad. – amenazó el caballero.

- Lo siento, soy demasiado terco para eso. – replicó Zeil con sorna.

Tratando de pensar como quitárselo de encima, Zeil vio por encima de su hombro una enorme roca que estaba detrás de él, y se le ocurrió algo. Continuó peleando por un rato, y eventualmente se dejó empujar hacia ella, fingiendo estar aturdido. Así, cuando el caballero oscuro creyó tener el combate ganado, se lanzó a darle la estocada final, pero Zeil se apartó, causando que la espada se clavara en la roca. Mientras intentaba sacarla, Zeil aprovechó y dio un tajo con la suya directo al cuello del caballero, decapitándolo. El cuerpo sin cabeza se desplomó inerte, mientras esta rodaba a unos cuantos metros de allí. Por fin tenía el camino libre para continuar.

- Resiste, Din, te rescataré cueste lo que cueste. – se juró a sí mismo mientras continuaba por el sendero hacia el templo. Ya podía verlo en la distancia, estaba en la cima de una alta colina, que estaba cubierta de nieve producto del caos que estaba desatando Onox. Pronto llegaría, y rescataría a Din de Onox. Nada lo detendría ahora.

O eso era lo que esperaba, al menos. Un poco después, llegó hasta un estrecho paso rocoso, donde apenas había espacio para transitar. Zeil miró a ambos lados, el lugar se veía perfecto para una emboscada, y algo dentro de él le decía que eso era lo que le estaba esperando allí. Pero a final de cuentas, no estaba para andar reflexionando en ello, y si era el camino más corto hacia el templo, tendría que arriesgarse y pasar por allí.

Tal y como lo suponía, en cuanto entró al cañón, desde la parte superior varios secuaces de Onox comenzaron a arrojarle enormes piedras, tratando de golpearlo o de bloquearle el paso. En dos ocasiones tuvo que pararse para evitar que lo aplastaran, y una particularmente grande lo obligó a treparse por encima para poder continuar. Oyó un retumbar detrás de él, y se dio cuenta que con el desgaste de las paredes rocosas, la entrada había colapsado y no podía regresar por donde vino. Bueno, solo le quedaba continuar hacia adelante. Vio que los que estaban arriba de la salida estaban intentando provocar un derrumbe similar para sellar el otro extremo y con eso dejarlo atrapado. Instintivamente, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y antes de alcanzar la salida pegó un enorme salto, justo cuando las rocas se desplomaban detrás de él, sellando el pasaje por el cañón.

- Buen intento, Onox, pero hace falta más que eso para detenerme. – dijo Zeil, aliviado por el momento.

Ya después tendría que buscar otro camino para regresar, pero su objetivo principal ahora era llegar hasta el Templo de las Estaciones. Nada de lo que hiciera Onox lo detendría. Nada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mientras tanto, atrás en el camino…<strong>_

Link y Zelda continuaban siguiendo el sendero hacia el templo tan rápido como podían, pues los vientos invernales arreciaban, y la nieve les dificultaba el avance a caballo. A estas alturas ya habían llegado hasta el estrecho puente sobre el precipicio, donde encontraron al caballo de Zeil, que todavía seguía esperando a su jinete. Dándose cuenta de que también tenían que abandonar sus monturas, los ataron junto al caballo de Zeil para que le hicieran compañía mientras regresaban, y se dirigieron a cruzar el puente.

- Cruzaré primero para ver si es seguro. – dijo Link. – Si aguanta mi peso, podrás cruzar tú también. –

- De acuerdo. –

Link tomó un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a cruzar el puente para evaluar su resistencia. La clave para lograrlo era mirar hacia el frente, no hacia abajo. El frío lo hacía un poco resbaloso, de modo que no podía cruzarlo corriendo, tenía que pisar con cuidado. No obstante, avanzó sin detenerse, y consiguió llegar del otro lado a salvo. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio, y de inmediato se volvió hacia Zelda.

- Bien, es tu turno. – dijo Link.

Zelda asintió, sin embargo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el precipicio antes de dar el primer paso. Tragó en seco y dudó un momento, pero al recordar que las vidas de su hermano y Din, y las de todos en el reino estaban en juego, apretó las manos en su pecho y se armó de valor, haciendo frente a su miedo. Sin darse cuenta, sin embargo, empezó a caminar demasiado rápido, por el afán de querer cruzar lo más pronto posible, y por hacerlo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado, dio un paso en falso y resbaló.

- ¡Aahh! –

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Link, alargando el brazo y sujetándola antes que cayera. De inmediato la jaló con algo de brusquedad, producto del acto reflejo, pero la puso a salvo.

- Lo siento, debí caminar con más cuidado. – dijo Zelda. – Gracias, salvaste mi vida. –

- No te preocupes, para eso estoy. – sonrió Link.

Los dos vieron a su alrededor, encontrándose con las armas y armaduras de los caballeros oscuros que habían atacado a Zeil cuando pasó por allí.

- Parece que a estos sujetos no les fue muy bien. – dijo Link.

- Mi hermano sabe cómo lidiar con este tipo de amenazas cuando quiere hacerlo. – reconoció Zelda.

- Bueno, eso quiere decir que nos despeja un poco el camino. – dijo Link. – Sigamos, no hay tiempo que perder. –

Los dos continuaron en dirección hacia el templo, esperando no tener dificultades. Sin embargo, habían encontrado el camino principal bloqueado, el cañón rocoso se había derrumbado y no podían atravesarlo, así que no les quedó más opción que tomar un desvío. Se dirigieron a un sendero por el bosque cercano, alertas ante cualquier eventualidad, sabían que los secuaces de Onox estaban a diestra y siniestra esperando a los intrusos. Y así fue, cuando estaban llegando a un campo abierto en el bosque, una lluvia de flechas los obligó a ponerse a cubierto detrás de unos árboles. Link espió un poco cuando cesaron de disparar, y pudo ver con claridad a un par de ellos. Eran mitad caballeros oscuros, y la otra mitad caballos, centauros oscuros, por decirlo de alguna manera. Todos estaban armados con ballestas, ahora estaban recargando sus flechas antes de volver a dispararles.

- Yo atraeré su atención, tú dispárales con el Arco de Luz. – susurró Link.

- Ten cuidado. – dijo Zelda, preparando su arco.

Link corrió hacia otro árbol, mientras los centauros reanudaron su ataque. Tenían buena puntería, tuvo que reconocerlo, pero no tan buena como para acertarle. Zelda se escurrió entre unos arbustos intentando buscar un punto ciego por el qué atacar, mientras preparaba una Flecha de Luz. Link seguía haciendo de señuelo, distrayendo la atención de los centauros. Al cabo de un par de minutos, Zelda se colocó en posición, concentró su energía en el arco y apuntó hacia el más cercano, que tenía su espalda hacia ella en ese momento. La flecha se materializó en el arco, volviéndose sólida, y Zelda la soltó.

_**¡FIUUUUUUUUUU! ¡THOK! ¡THOK! ¡THOK! **_La flecha dio directo en el medio de la espalda del centauro, penetrando su armadura como si fuera de cartón. Más todavía, la flecha lo atravesó y siguió de largo, haciendo lo mismo con los otros que estaban alineados con él. Un rastro de luz se vio en el lugar donde la flecha los impactó, y cada uno de ellos desapareció en un destello de luz mezclado con humo negro. Resultó una gran ventaja, una sola flecha bastó para eliminar a varios de ellos de una sola vez.

Aprovechando el desconcierto, Link salió de su escondite, cubriéndose con el escudo como precaución, y desenvainó la Espada Maestra. Apuñaló en el pecho a uno de los centauros que quedaban en pie, la Espada Maestra también tenía poder sagrado que le permitió atravesar las armaduras oscuras. Estando a corta distancia, los centauros no pudieron recargar y apuntar a tiempo para contraatacar, y Link rápidamente se deshizo de ellos. El último que quedó en pie dio la vuelta e intentó escapar, pero Zelda previó su intención.

- Oh no, no lo harás. – dijo apuntando el arco, y disparando otra Flecha de Luz.

El desgraciado centauro dio un chillido de dolor al recibir el flechazo, y desapareció igual que los otros. Aún a pesar de la distancia que había logrado alcanzar en ese momento y estar en medio de los árboles no le sirvió para salvarse, no quedaba en duda el por qué la reina Selena había dicho que su hija era "la mejor tiradora". Con la oposición erradicada, la pareja continuó su camino.

- Yendo por aquí vamos a tardar más. – dijo Link.

- Es la ruta más corta, ya que el paso por el cañón está bloqueado. – dijo Zelda.

- Este viento invernal es cada vez más insoportable. – dijo Link.

- ¿No te gusta el frío? – preguntó Zelda.

- No tan extremo. – dijo Link. – Esto ya es demasiado. –

- Es extraño, nunca te oí quejarte en los inviernos que has pasado con nosotros. – comentó la princesa sin saber muy bien por qué.

- Eso es diferente. – dijo Link. – En el castillo se está caliente y acogedor… y hay buena compañía. –

- Claro, porque siempre te la pasas jugando con mi hermano. –

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – dijo Link. – Eres tú la que entibia los meses invernales. –

Zelda sonrió, sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco. Le parecía extraño que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse aún no hubiera tenido el valor de decírselo directamente. En lugar de eso, a ambos simplemente les gustaba lanzarse indirectas muy directas uno al otro. No sabía si era por timidez, o porque simplemente no necesitaban decirse nada. Tal vez en el fondo pensaban que cada uno sabía lo que sentía el otro, y por eso creían que no era necesario. Aún así, una parte de Zelda consideraba que haciendo eso se estaban comportando como niños. Y viendo que su ceremonia de madurez se acercaba, ya era tiempo de dejar atrás esos rodeos y tomar la relación con más seriedad, como una mujer adulta. Después de todo, desde hacía mucho tiempo que estaba planificando un futuro junto a él.

Dejando de lado estos pensamientos, Zelda volvió a enfocarse en lo que importaba en ese momento. Tenían que apresurarse a llegar al Templo de las Estaciones para ayudar a Zeil. Aunque hubiera podido llegar con Onox, dudaban que en sus condiciones actuales pudiera enfrentársele. Necesitaban esas armas sagradas para poder derrotarlo, y salvar a Din, y al reino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un poco después…<strong>_

Al fin, después de abrirse paso por muchas dificultades y enemigos que buscaban detenerlo, Zeil finalmente llegó ante la imponente estructura que se alzaba frente a él. El Templo de las Estaciones estaba sobre la colina más alta de la zona montañosa, y la entrada hacia él estaba al final de una enorme escalera. Bueno, era el último tramo que le quedaba, así que sin perder tiempo, comenzó a subir por ella, determinado a rescatar a Din y darle a Onox su merecido. Para su sorpresa, no encontró más oposición mientras la subía, lo cual era extraño considerando todo lo que pasó en el camino. Pero ya estaba allí, no había vuelta atrás.

- ¡ONOX! – gritó apenas puso un pie en el templo. - ¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ, MALDITO, SAL Y DA LA CARA! –

- Jejejejeje… - resonó la risa de Onox por todo el templo. – Impresionante. Realmente no creí que tuvieras la habilidad o la suerte para llegar hasta aquí. –

- Ya déjate de palabrerías y ven a enfrentarme de una vez. – exigió Zeil.

- ¿En serio crees que tienes una oportunidad contra mí? ¡Contra el mismísimo General de las Tinieblas! –

- Me importa un comino tu título de general. – lo desafió Zeil. – Si no tienes el valor de enfrentarme, no eres más que un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras. –

- Tu arrogancia te costará muy caro, joven príncipe. – dijo Onox. – Pero ya que tienes tantos deseos de morir en mis manos, que así sea, daré la cara y te enfrentaré. –

En el centro de la habitación se formó un humo púrpura, y acto seguido se materializó Onox frente a Zeil, igual y como él lo recordaba.

- ¿Dónde está Din? – preguntó Zeil, apuntándole con su espada. - ¿Qué le has hecho? –

- Cálmate. Si te preocupa tanto, déjame asegurarte que ella está bien. – dijo Onox. – Después de todo, la necesito viva para poder controlar la energía de este templo. –

- Eres un… un… - Zeil no lograba encontrar una palabra para describir a Onox. - ¡Aaaaarghhh! –

Ya finalmente decidió dejar de hablar y corrió a atacarlo con toda su furia. Onox sacó de la nada una enorme hacha para recibirlo, y se limitó solo a bloquear sin problema alguno los ataques del joven príncipe, solo evaluando sus habilidades. Tuvo que admitir que, para tan corta edad, el muchacho mostraba gran destreza con la espada y sus agallas parecían darle fuerza. Aún así, a leguas se notaba que Onox solo jugaba con él, simplemente estaba dándole una minúscula oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo.

- ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! – gritó Zeil, levantando su espada para asestarle un golpe en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

_**¡CRACK! ¡CLANG! **_En cuanto la espada golpeó la cabeza de Onox, se rompió en dos y la punta salió volando lejos. Lo que fuera de que estuviese hecha esa armadura, obviamente las armas ordinarias no podían con ella. Zeil vio con horror su espada rota, y a Onox riéndose atronadoramente.

- Eres un idiota, Príncipe Zeil. ¿No aprendiste nada de nuestro último encuentro? ¿No te das cuenta que soy el General de las Tinieblas? Esta armadura está imbuida con los poderes mismos de la oscuridad. ¿En serio no pensaste que una espada ordinaria podría hacerme algún daño? –

- Tenía la esperanza de que sí lo hiciera. – replicó Zeil sarcásticamente, retrocediendo y arrojando su espada rota, al fin y al cabo ya no le iba a servir.

- Es una lástima. Si no hubieras decidido desafiarme, podrías haber vivido un poco más. – dijo Onox. – Es tiempo de terminar con esto. –

Onox alzó su hacha, y se preparó para el golpe final. Zeil por alguna razón, aún presintiendo que su fin se aproximaba, se tocó el brazalete que Din le había dado antes de que Onox la capturase, recordando lo que le dijo: "En el caso de que algo llegara a pasarme, esto te protegerá."

- Din… por favor ayúdame… - susurró mientras esperaba lo peor.

- ¡Es tu fin! – gritó Onox dejando caer su pesada hacha sobre Zeil.

En ese instante, como respondiendo a la petición de ayuda de Zeil, una luz brilló en la gema del brazalete, y generó una especie de barrera de fuego que detuvo en seco el hacha. Zeil tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, o más bien, de lo que NO había pasado, es decir que Onox no lo había matado. La energía que emitía el brazalete se sentía ardiente, pero por alguna razón no lo quemaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Onox parecía incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar. Acto seguido, la barrera de fuego actuó sola y lanzó una llamarada que sacó volando varios metros hacia atrás a Onox.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? –

Zeil seguía confundido, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro ahora: Din tenía razón al decir que lo protegería. En ese instante, la energía de la barrera comenzó a moverse por sí sola de nuevo, alrededor de Zeil, hasta que finalmente empezó a concentrarse en una pequeña esfera enfrente de sus ojos. El fuego era hermoso, era un tipo de llama que nunca antes había visto, alternaba entre rojo rubí y dorado, era increíble. La esfera comenzó a cambiar de forma, volviéndose delgada y alargada. Las llamas se fueron extinguiendo lentamente, dejando paso a algo que Zeil jamás creyó ver en toda su vida.

Era la espada más espléndida que Zeil había visto en toda su vida. La empuñadura parecía estar hecha de rubíes y adornos dorados, y formaban hacia los lados unas prominencias que imitaban las alas de un pájaro de fuego. En el extremo de la hoja, que era aún más larga que la espada que había traído consigo tenía una punta en joyas que también parecía una llama ardiendo. La espada frotaba frente a él, esperando a que la tomara. Algo dudoso, Zeil acercó sus manos a la empuñadura, aún abrumado por la belleza del arma, pero finalmente recordó lo que debía hacer y la tomó.

Fue una sensación indescriptible. La hoja de la espada comenzó a arder en llamas doradas, mientras Zeil sentía que una poderosa energía fluía todo su cuerpo. De pronto, se sentía como si tuviera la fuerza de 100 hombres, al punto que la espada, a pesar de que tendría que ser más pesada que la que había traído por el tamaño y las joyas, en realidad la sintió tan ligera como una pluma, podía blandirla con una sola mano sin problemas.

- Urgh… - Onox se estaba apenas reincorporando del impacto inicial, y fue entonces que vio a Zeil empuñando su nueva espada, entendiendo lo que había pasado. – Muy lista esa Din. No bromeaba al decir que te había dejado un poco de su poder. Pero eso no cambia nada. –

- Al contrario, esto cambia todo. – dijo Zeil. – Ahora lo entiendo. Din no solo me dio esto para protegerme de ti. Me lo dio porque esperaba que yo pudiera protegerla. Ella confiaba en mí. Y no pienso decepcionarla. –

Empuñando su nueva espada llameante, Zeil se lanzó a atacar a Onox de nuevo, con una fuerza y vigor renovados y multiplicados por 100. El General de las Tinieblas trató de protegerse, pero ahora Zeil parecía una persona completamente diferente. Con cada movimiento de la espada dejaba un rastro de llamas doradas. Más todavía, en el transcurso del combate, Zeil descubrió que la espada podría hacer aún más que eso. Haciendo un tajo con la punta a ras del suelo, creó un muro de fuego que detuvo a Onox cuando este trató de atacarlo, al parecer le tenía miedo a este fuego sagrado. Enfocando la energía en la punta, Zeil pudo dispararle una bola de fuego que le impactó en el brazo que sostenía el hacha y la hizo perderla, dejando un rastro de quemaduras en ella. Cuando Onox trató de recuperarla, instintivamente, Zeil disparó otra bola de fuego, esta vez más fuerte, y literalmente incineró el hacha, reduciéndola a un puñado de cenizas. Onox lo miró con furia.

- No creas que por eso me has derrotado, príncipe. – dijo Onox

Igual como hizo aparecer el hacha antes, ahora hizo aparecer una enorme bola de picos con cadena. Comenzó a girarla sobre su cabeza, extendiendo la cadena más y más para que alcanzara a Zeil, parecía hacerse infinita, pues al principio no se veía tan larga. Aún así, fuera de romper unos pilares y dejar unos huecos en el suelo, no le hizo nada. Sorprendentemente, el templo no se derrumbó al romperse los pilares. Zeil lo atribuyó a que la energía mágica probablemente fuese lo que lo mantenía en pie. Evidentemente, lo que Onox buscaba era mantener a Zeil alejado, y este, viendo que no lo dejaba acercarse, intentaba atacarlo disparando bolas de fuego con su espada. Al parecer a muy larga distancia no eran tan efectivas, o tal vez se debía a que Zeil no tenía tiempo de enfocar suficiente energía para lanzarle una más poderosa. Finalmente, en un arriesgado movimiento, Zeil corrió en línea recta con la espada preparada, y usando el impulso de la carrera, dio un tajo horizontal hacia el estómago de Onox. El general alcanzó a retroceder ligeramente lo suficiente para evitar lo fatal del ataque, pero punta de la espada alcanzó a hacerle un ligero corte a través de la armadura.

- ¡Argh! – se quejó de dolor mientras retrocedía. La espada le había alcanzado directamente la carne, haciéndole un corte con quemadura ligera. Zeil alcanzó a ver que su sangre no era roja, sino más bien púrpura, quizás por estar tan contaminada de oscuridad. La herida cerró y sanó a los pocos segundos, no obstante, Zeil ya había visto que Onox no era tan invulnerable como intentaba hacerle creer. Con eso en mente, Zeil persistió con su ataque, mientras Onox intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de la espada y el fuego.

- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente? – dijo Zeil, mientras lo hacía retroceder hacia una esquina.

- Ya quisieras. Veamos qué puedes hacer con esto. –

En ese instante, algo descendió desde el techo. Era un enorme cristal azul, y Onox lo sujetó como si fuese un escudo. Al mirarlo más detenidamente, Zeil vio que dentro de él se encontraba…

- ¡Din! – exclamó al verla.

Atrapada dentro del cristal, Din estaba con los ojos cerrados, como dormida. No parecía estar herida, y aunque Onox le había dicho que "la necesitaba viva", no tenía forma de saber si ella se encontraba bien allí dentro.

- Aguarda, Din, te sacaré de allí. – dijo, levantando su espada. Pero cuando fue a atacar el cristal, en el momento en que la hoja de su espada hizo contacto, este comenzó a emitir potentes descargas eléctricas. - ¡AAAAAAAAARGHHHH! -

La fuerza de la descarga hizo que Zeil saliera volando hacia atrás. El cristal ni siquiera tenía un rasguño. El príncipe tardó un poco en reponerse del choque, solo para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- Es inútil, no hay forma de que puedas destruir esta prisión de cristal. Y aún si lo hicieras, podrías terminar matándola en el proceso. – se mofó Onox. – La única forma de liberarla, sería que me destruyas. ¿Crees poder hacerlo? –

- Eso simplifica las cosas. – dijo Zeil.

De nuevo, Onox recuperó la ventaja, por estar jugando sucio al usar a Din como escudo vivo. A Zeil poco le importaban las descargas, lo que no quería era lastimar a Din por accidente. Onox empuñó de nuevo su bola y cadena, y trató de aplastar a Zeil con ella. El príncipe no tuvo más alternativa que alejarse, e intentar disparar bolas de fuego a distancia, pero Onox usó a Din para bloquearlas. Por un momento Zeil casi tuvo un ataque al darse cuenta de su error, pero sintió alivio cuando la energía del cristal disipó las bolas de fuego sin que estas dejaran marca alguna. De todos modos eso no mejoraba la situación. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a salvar a Din cuando Onox se escondía cobardemente detrás de ella? ¿Cómo iba a derrotarlo si no podía atacarlo?

El General de las Tinieblas continuaba su ataque, y cada vez que Zeil trataba de buscar una abertura, este simplemente usaba a Din para cerrarla. La bola de picos lo mantenía a raya, e incluso si conseguía acercarse un poco, a Onox solo le bastaba con poner a Din entre ellos para hacerlo desistir. Pronto todo el suelo de la habitación se llenó de agujeros y grietas. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Zeil clavó la espada en el suelo y lanzó una ráfaga de fuego bajo la tierra usando las grietas que estaban cerca de Onox. El fuego que se alzó desde ellas sirvió para hacer que Onox perdiera el equilibrio, y Zeil de inmediato aprovechó para atacarlo de nuevo. Pero esta ventaja fue solo momentánea, ya que al poco rato pudo recuperarse y volver a usar a Din como escudo. Zeil tuvo que retroceder, ahora sabiendo que no podía volver a tomar la misma ventaja dos veces.

Mientras esquivaba la bola de picos, Zeil comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Onox, con la punta de la espada a ras del suelo, creando un muro de fuego para irse acercando más y más a Onox. No lo podía atacar directamente, pero podía usar el fuego para sofocarlo y debilitarlo. Estaba funcionando, cada vez lo tenía dentro de una zona más cerrada, y mientras lo hacía, no había riesgo de lastimar a Din. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo dentro de un pequeño círculo, Zeil comenzó a intensificar las llamas, haciendo que ardieran cada vez más y más. Onox empezaba a sentir el calor.

- Si no quieres acabar rostizado, ahora es un buen momento para que te rindas. – advirtió Zeil.

- Esto no es nada. –

- Está bien, tú lo quisiste. – dijo Zeil, aumentando el calor.

Zeil continuó fortaleciendo el calor de las llamas, tratando de que se volviera lo más insoportable para Onox. Finalmente, al cabo de unos minutos, Onox colapsó por efecto del intenso calor. Zeil se le acercó con cautela. Su armadura, antes dorada y brillante, ahora había tomado un tinte oscuro, producto del fuego sagrado. El cristal donde tenía a Din prisionera flotaba cerca de él todavía. Zeil lo tanteó con la espada, como comprobando si aún seguía vivo. Tenía que estarlo si Din todavía estaba atrapada. ¿Debería aprovechar de darle el golpe final ahora?

- No lo tomes como algo personal. – dijo, alzando la espada, y preparándose para hundirla en su espalda.

- No lo hago. – dijo de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Antes de darse cuenta, Zeil estaba colgando de cabeza, mientras Onox lo sujetaba por la pierna. El General de las Tinieblas astutamente le hizo creer que le había ganado para que bajara la guardia, y funcionó a las mil maravillas. Desprevenido, Zeil dejó caer su espada, mientras Onox se reía maléficamente, ahora literalmente lo tenía en sus manos.

- En serio no pensaste que me derrotarías tan fácilmente, ¿verdad, muchachito? – se burló.

- ¿Llamas a eso fácil? – replicó Zeil con sarcasmo.

- Tu persistencia y agallas me han impresionado, príncipe. Como regalo, terminaré contigo rápidamente y con el menor sufrimiento posible. – dijo Onox. – Es más… te daré el honor de morir por tu propia espada. Luego la conservaré como trofeo. –

Onox se dispuso a tomar la espada de Zeil, que para él era más bien como un cuchillo. Pero algo extraño pasó: cuando Onox sujetó la empuñadura, la espada se prendió en llamas, y Onox comenzó a arder con ellas, viéndose obligado a soltar a Zeil, mientras gritaba de dolor. El fuego sagrado en verdad que le hacía daño, pero a quemarropa era mucho peor. Por lo visto, Din sabía lo que hacía, y se aseguró de que Onox no pudiese usar la espada contra Zeil. Entretanto, Zeil comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de algo con qué poner a Onox fuera de combate. La bola de picos no tenía sentido alguno, era demasiado pesada para él, ¿pero qué tal la cadena?

Una buena porción de la cadena aparentemente infinita de Onox estaba tendida en el suelo. Zeil la tomó, dándose cuenta que aunque era un poco pesada sí podía levantarla sin dificultades, y de inmediato empezó a amarrar a Onox con ella, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, y otras dos, tres y cuatro alrededor de su cuello y cabeza. Mientras Onox estaba ardiendo, Zeil comenzó a jalar lo más fuerte que podía, al parecer para asfixiar con su propia cadena al general. Onox finalmente soltó la espada de Zeil y dejó de arder, y el muchacho fue y la recuperó de inmediato. Cuando Onox intentó soltarse, Zeil se aprovechó y clavó la espada sujetando la cadena contra el suelo. Onox forcejeaba, luchando por liberarse, pero el material del que estuviera hecha la cadena era muy resistente, pues había soportado tanto el fuego como la fuerza de Onox. Furioso, el General abrió una de sus manos y comenzó a generar un mini-tornado, dirigiéndolo hacia arriba y que luego le cayera encima. Los efectos del viento actuaron como mini-cuchillas, permitiéndole ir cortando, lento pero seguro, los eslabones de la cadena, hasta que finalmente se liberó. Estaba tan furioso que en ese momento olvidó retomar su escudo (Din) e imprudentemente se lanzó hacia Zeil. Este desenterró su espada, y al tiempo que esquivó la acometida, lo golpeó en un lado del casco con el plano de la espada. El efecto provocó que el casco le diera vuelta, y el golpe en sí sirvió para marearlo por un momento. Momento que Zeil, sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, mientras Onox intentaba enderezar su casco, aprovechó para colarse detrás de él, y concentrando todo su vigor en un supremo esfuerzo, le clavó la espada a Onox por detrás, haciendo que la punta saliera por el frente, en medio de su pecho.

- Bleah… - Onox empezó a toser y a escupir sangre. Esa sangre púrpura que había mostrado antes cuando había alcanzado a herirlo. El General de las Tinieblas cayó de rodillas, mientras se sujetaba la herida en su pecho, pero por alguna razón sonreía. Algo extraño considerando que Zeil acababa de hacerle una herida que a leguas se veía era fatal. – Jejejeje, ah jajajaja… ¡BUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Zeil.

- Impresionante… jamás creí que hubiera alguien… capaz de desafiarme… y derrotarme… -

- Ahorra tu aliento, hablar solo te hará sufrir más. – dijo Zeil. - ¿Por qué no mejor te vas de una vez al otro mundo? –

- Jeje… podrás haberme vencido así… en tal caso… tendré que mostrarte mi verdadera forma… -

- ¿Qué dices? – Zeil se puso sobre aviso, ¿qué quería decir con "verdadera forma"?

- ¡RAAAAAAAAARGHHH! –

Onox rugió furiosamente, y comenzó a arder en una explosión de llamas púrpuras, lanzando rayos de luz del mismo color a su alrededor, y haciendo que la tierra a temblara aún con más fuerza. Al parecer ni siquiera el Templo de las Estaciones podría soportar tanta energía maligna, ya que comenzó a derrumbarse, y Zeil no tuvo más opción que salir de allí, muy a su pesar dejando atrás a Din. Bajando las escaleras, vio que algo estaba comenzando a emerger rompiendo a través del techo del templo. Algo gigantesco, algo oscuro y maligno.

La cosa que salía del templo parecía primero una masa amorfa oscura que poco a poco empezó a tomar una forma definida. De ella surgieron dos enormes alas de murciélago, seguidas de dos enormes y musculosos brazos, que terminaban en tres dedos con garras afiladas. La cara era propia de un reptil, un lagarto o una serpiente, o tal vez una mezcla entre las dos, escamosa, con dientes afilados y ojos con pupila rasgada. En la parte superior de su cabeza había dos cuernos afilados como de un toro, y una enorme gema roja resplandecía en su frente.

- ¡TIEMBLA ANTE MI VERDADERO PODER, EL PODER DE UN DRAGÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS! – rugió la bestia, al tiempo que lanzaba dos chorros de fuego al aire, y luego un tercero hacia abajo, donde se encontraba el ahora increíblemente diminuto Zeil. Así que esta era la forma verdadera de Onox, un dragón. Si antes había tenido alguna duda sobre poder derrotar a Onox, ahora estaba completamente seguro ello. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a enfrentar a un dragón?

No muy lejos de allí, Link y Zelda se estaban acercando, habían apresurado el paso cuando Zelda le dijo a Link que estaba sintiendo una enorme concentración de energía oscura en el templo, y aún antes de llegar habían podido ver en el cielo los chorros de fuego púrpura que la bestia había arrojado. Eso solo significaba malas noticias.

- ¡Link, tenemos que apresurarnos! – gritó la princesa.

- ¡No hace falta que me lo digas! – exclamó el chico.

- Es peor de lo que pensé. – dijo Zelda. – Pase lo que pase debemos detener a Onox. Si esto continúa… no quedará nada. –

La pareja continuó corriendo, apresurándose lo más que podían a la fuente de todo el poder maligno. El destino no solo de todo el reino, sino también del mundo, estaba en sus manos.

De regreso en el templo, o lo que quedaba de él, el dragón en el que se había convertido Onox comenzó a volar alrededor, lanzándole chorros de fuego a Zeil, que intentaba repelerlos usando los de su espada. Apenas le servía para resistir, pues en ocasiones el dragón se lanzaba hacia el suelo para intentar aplastarlo con sus enormes garras, o tal vez agarrarlo para devorarlo. El ser un blanco pequeño le ayudaba en parte, y se mantenía en constante movimiento para evitar que lo alcanzara. Aún así, este juego del gato y el ratón no estaba yendo a ninguna parte, y enfrentarse a un dragón era algo que nunca en su vida imaginó hacer. Lo poco que conocía de los dragones era de los libros, y en ese momento lamentó no haberles prestado más atención. Tal vez Zelda sí sabría cómo lidiar con él.

- Por las Diosas… desearía que mi hermana estuviera aquí. – se dijo. Lamentaba haber decidido jugar al héroe, metiéndose con algo que no podía enfrentarse él solo.

Cuando Onox ya se le venía encima a Zeil con sus enormes garras, justo antes de aplastarlo su petición fue oída: una flecha de luz acababa de incrustarse en su palma, haciéndolo rugir de dolor, y dándole a Zeil tiempo para escapar. Cuando vio de donde vino, por fin pudo darse cuenta quién lo había salvado, Zelda y Link venían corriendo en dirección hacia él.

- ¡Zeil! – gritó Zelda.

- Caray, nunca estuve más feliz de verlos. – dijo Zeil, aliviado mientras corría a encontrarse con ellos.

- Oye Zeil, ¿de dónde sacaste esa espada? – preguntó Link al ver la espléndida hoja que Zeil empuñaba.

- Les explicaré después. Por ahora, ¿qué no son esas las armas sagradas? – preguntó Zeil.

- Lo son. – confirmó Zelda. – Nuestra madre retiró los sellos temporalmente para que pudiéramos usarlas. Sabía que las necesitaríamos. –

En ese instante, Onox se repuso del flechazo que había recibido, y escupió un chorro de fuego púrpura hacia el trío. Zelda inmediatamente creó una barrera mágica que parecía de cristal para protegerlos.

- Y bien, imagino que tendrán un plan. – dijo Zeil.

- Nosotros crearemos una distracción. – dijo Link. – Tenemos que mantener a Onox lejos de Zelda para que ella utilice el Arco de Luz para debilitarlo. Después, yo usaré la Espada Maestra para darle el golpe final. Supongo que podrás ayudarme con la tuya, ¿verdad? –

- No lo dudes. – dijo Zeil.

Onox comenzó a incrementar la fuerza de sus llamas, tratando de obligarlos a salir de allí.

- Onox se está enfadando. – dijo Zelda. – Prepárense para salir corriendo a mi señal, tengo que disipar la barrera mágica. –

- Entendido. – dijo Link.

- ¿Listos? A la una… a las dos… y a las… ¡TRES! –

La barrera mágica se disipó en un destello cegador, y los tres jóvenes de inmediato salieron corriendo para tomar posiciones, manteniendo algo de distancia para evitar que pudiera atacarlos a los tres simultáneamente. Link y Zeil se colocaron frente a él, mientras Zelda se ponía por detrás y empezaba a apuntarle con el arco.

- ¡Oye, feo, mírame, aquí estoy! – gritó Zeil, disparándole bolas de fuego con su espada, tratando de apuntarle a la cara.

- ¡No, mejor ven por mí! – gritó a su vez Link, haciendo lo mismo con la Espada Maestra, que tenía la capacidad de lanzar rayos de energía. - ¿Qué te pasa, tienes miedo? –

Por lo visto haberse convertido en un dragón había hecho que Onox perdiera su parte racional, ya que estaba actuando más y más como bestia. De hecho, salvo por gritar ocasionalmente "¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS!" ya no hablaba de manera coherente, solo rugía como un dragón que era, y parecía actuar más por instinto. Indeciso sobre a quién de los dos atacar, decidió arrojarle un chorro de fuego a Link. El joven caballero lo esquivó fácilmente. Viendo que no funcionaba, comenzó a concentrar energía oscura para formar en su boca una enorme bola de fuego púrpura. La disparó hacia Zeil, pero Link se interpuso.

- ¡Te la devuelvo! – gritó mientras hacía un tajo horizontal con la Espada Maestra.

Aún con algo de esfuerzo, Link mandó de regreso la bola de fuego que Onox arrojó. La Espada Maestra tenía el poder de repeler la oscuridad, y dado que esa bola de fuego estaba imbuida con magia oscura, Link pudo usar la espada para enviarla de regreso. Onox pareció enfurecerse todavía más, frustrado de que sus ataques no les hicieran nada. Mientras tanto, Zelda terminó de cargar suficiente energía para mandar una Flecha de Luz, y la disparó, clavándosela en la espalda.

El dragón rugió de dolor al sentir la flecha. A diferencia de los centauros, la magia oscura que protegía a Onox era mucho más poderosa, y por ende una sola flecha no podía matarlo ni mucho menos atravesarlo, necesitaban varias flechas solo para debilitarlo. Al sentir el flechazo, Onox dirigió su atención a la princesa, que estaba preparando otra flecha.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hermana! – gritó Zeil, creando un muro de fuego delante de Zelda para detener el avance de Onox. El fuego sagrado seguía teniendo su efecto. Zelda aprovechó para alejarse y buscar otro ángulo para disparar, sin dejar de enfocar su energía mágica en el arco y manteniendo el ojo sobre Onox. Al tener la flecha lista, nuevamente la dejó ir, con tan buena puntería que impactó muy cerca de donde había llegado la primera.

El trío estaba progresando, sin embargo, haciendo valer aquel dicho de que "una bestia herida es más peligrosa que una sana" Onox se ponía cada vez más errático e impredecible. Por lo visto cada vez que lo herían, eso solo contribuía más a su descenso a ser una bestia por completo mucho más rápido, pues ahora había dejado de hablar por completo. Esto, sin embargo, solo motivaba a nuestros héroes a querer terminar con él lo más pronto posible, en primera para evitar que siguiera causando daños, y en segunda, porque ya era claro que no quedaba una pizca de humanidad en él.

Al recibir el tercer flechazo, Onox se fue de nuevo hacia donde estaba Zelda, quien esta vez no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, de modo que tuvo que levantar su barrera mágica para protegerse. Primero intentó quemarla con sus llamas púrpuras, sin resultado, de modo que empezó a tratar de romper la barrera mágica con sus propias manos, es decir, golpeándola. La energía mágica que formaba la barrera era sólida, de manera que esa era una forma más acertada de atacarla. Zelda hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerla, pero ya empezaba a ver grietas en ella, y si invertía demasiada energía en mantenerla, no le quedaría para seguir usando las flechas de luz.

Tomando ventaja de que estaba cerca del suelo, Zeil y Link se treparon a su espalda usando su larga cola como escalera. Por lo visto, las escamas del dragón eran tan duras que ni siquiera sintió cuando se subieron, o tal vez estaba tan concentrado en Zelda que no les prestó atención. Sea como fuere, cuando llegaron cerca de su cuello, los dos jóvenes hundieron con fuerza sus espadas en esa zona. La luz sagrada de la Espada Maestra y el fuego Sagrado de la espada de Din penetraron bajo la piel del dragón, causándole un dolor insoportable. De inmediato echó a volar, y Link y Zeil se vieron forzados a sostenerse por sus vidas de sus espadas, mientras Onox volaba por todo el lugar tratando de sacudírselos de encima. Zelda por fin pudo bajar su barrera mágica, pero ahora tenía otro problema. Al volar Onox de manera tan errática iba a ser más difícil apuntarle, y estaba también el riesgo de que le pudiera dar a Zeil o Link por accidente. La princesa se mantuvo firme, impaciente pero esperanzada de que pudiera tener una abertura para hacer un buen tiro. Concentró en esta flecha mucho más poder que las anteriores, determinada a que este golpe dejara a Onox a su merced para que pudieran acabar con él.

- ¡Allá va! – gritó, rezando a las Diosas por que diera en el blanco.

La flecha se incrustó en el pecho del dragón, directamente donde debería estar su corazón. La bestia cayó desparramada al suelo, aún con vida, pero al parecer sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado por completo. Aún hacía un esfuerzo por levantarse, y al mirar a Zelda, trató de escupirle fuego, pero en vez del usual y potente chorro, apenas le salió una ligera bocanada de humo púrpura. Estaba casi derrotado, solo quedaba darle el golpe final.

- ¡Ahora, Link! – gritó Zelda. - ¡Usa la Espada Maestra para darle el golpe final! –

- ¡Entendido! – gritó Link. Se trepó hasta la cabeza de Onox, que ya no podía hacer nada. Alzó la espada y se preparó para clavársela en la gema que tenía en medio de los ojos. – General Onox, hasta aquí llega tu reinado de terror. Recibe el castigo divino de la Espada Maestra. ¡AAAAHHHH! –

Link hundió la espada en la frente de Onox. La gema se fragmentó al recibir el golpe, y Link y Zeil vieron que esa era su señal para bajarse del dragón. Los tres jóvenes se juntaron, mientras veían como en fragmentos de luz, el dragón se iba deshaciendo. Al parecer la Espada Maestra no solo lo derrotó, sino que le hizo recobrar su lado racional, ya que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Impresionante… - resonó la voz de Onox, extrañamente calmada. – Reconozco el poder que tienen… pero no crean que este es el final… Tal vez me hayan derrotado a mí… pero hay decenas de seres oscuros como yo… y ellos continuarán donde yo me quedé… algún día… la oscuridad reinará por siempre… jejejeje… ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Y en cuestión de segundos, se desintegró por completo, aunque su última risa aún hacía eco en los oídos de nuestros héroes.

- Cuando ese día llegue… estaremos aquí para enfrentarla… - aseguró Zelda.

- Fue un sujeto muy testarudo hasta el final. – comentó Link.

- Y que lo digas. – dijo Zeil. En ese momento se acordó de algo importante. - ¡Me olvidaba, Din! –

Y de inmediato echó a correr escaleras arriba hacia el templo, o lo que quedaba de él. El cristal que tenía atrapada a Din seguía flotando en ese lugar. Los tres vieron como descendía hacia ellos, y justo antes de tocar tierra, el cristal se fragmentó en millones de piezas, finalmente liberando a la pelirroja, que fue a parar a los brazos de Zeil. El príncipe no pudo evitar tocarle la cara y el cabello, y sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta de que aún seguía respirando. Por fin la había logrado rescatar.

- Gracias a las Diosas. – dijo Zeil. En eso, los párpados de Din temblaron, y lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con los de Zeil.

- Ahh… Zeil… ¿eres tú? –

- Sí, soy yo. – dijo Zeil. - ¿Te sientes bien? –

- Ahora lo estoy. – dijo Din, aunque al parecer se veía exhausta. Aún así se bajó de los brazos de Zeil. – Sabía que no me había equivocado respecto a ti. –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Zeil.

- Es obvio. Tienes la espada en tu mano. Quiere decir que te aceptó, que eras digno. –

- ¿Qué soy digno? –

- ¿Querrían explicarnos de qué nos perdimos? – preguntó Link.

- Cuando supe que Onox me estaba persiguiendo, la Reina Selena me convocó a venir a Hyrule por mi propia protección. – explicó Din.

- Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, mi madre nos lo contó. – dijo Zelda.

- Bien, el punto es que… quería estar preparada, en caso de que ocurriera algo. Así que dejé algo de mi poder, para que en caso de que algo saliera mal, él pudiera protegerme. –

- No lo hice muy bien. – dijo Zeil, bajando la cabeza. – No pude impedir que Onox te secuestrara. –

- Pero me rescataste. – dijo Din.

- Si no te diste cuenta, no lo hice solo. Link y Zelda… ellos fueron los que me salvaron a mí, no hubiera sobrevivido a esto sin ellos. –

- La verdad, por darte algo de crédito, aguantaste muy bien hasta que llegamos. – dijo Link.

- Es cierto. – dijo Zelda. – No cualquiera podría haber peleado con un General de las Tinieblas por sí solo durante tanto tiempo. –

- ¿Y qué hay de esto? – dijo Zeil. – Si Din no me hubiera dado la espada, ahora ya no estaría aquí. –

- Como dije, te la di porque te la merecías. Y porque sabía que vendrías a salvarme. –

- ¿Cómo estabas tan segura? – preguntó Zeil algo receloso.

- Simplemente lo sabía, es todo. – dijo ella, acercándosele peligrosamente al oído. – Creía en ti. –

Zeil se ruborizó ligeramente. Era curioso, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Din, ella al parecer había podido conocerlo mejor que incluso él mismo. Sabía lo que iba a suceder, sabía lo que él haría, y en base a eso, simplemente confió en él. Zeil no quería imaginarse como hubieran resultado las cosas si Din se hubiese equivocado respecto a él.

- Bien, Onox ya está derrotado, ¿pero qué vamos a hacer con el caos de las estaciones que provocó? – intervino Link.

- No solo eso, el templo está destruido. –

- Onox utilizó mucha de mi energía para provocar todo esto. – dijo Din. – No sé si tenga suficiente para reconstruirlo yo misma. –

- Puedo ayudarte. Aún me queda energía mágica que puedo compartir contigo. – se ofreció Zelda.

- Gracias, me será de gran ayuda. – dijo Din. – Ustedes dos, aléjense un poco. Esto llevará algo de tiempo. –

Las dos chicas se colocaron en el centro, mientras Link y Zeil bajaron las escaleras. Desde abajo pudieron ver como Zelda le brindaba algo de su poder a Din. Acto seguido, la pelirroja comenzó a flotar, viéndose rodeada por la misma energía color arcoíris que Zeil ya le había visto usar anteriormente. Los fragmentos del templo que habían salido volando luego de que Onox lo destruyó al convertirse en dragón fueron regresando, y el templo lentamente se fue reconstruyendo a sí mismo, sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que había sucedido. Al mismo tiempo, en el cielo, las nubes invernales que rodeaban la zona se dispersaron, para dar paso al sol veraniego que les correspondía.

Mientras tanto, en el resto del reino, las estaciones dejaron de cambiar bruscamente, las zonas cubiertas de nieve se derritieron, los árboles deshojados se llenaron de verde y de vida nuevamente, y todos en el reino finalmente celebraban que la pesadilla de las estaciones llegaba a su fin, retornando todo a su curso normal.

Zelda y Din bajaron las escaleras a encontrarse con Link y Zeil de vuelta. Se veían agotadas, de modo que los chicos decidieron ayudarlas, Link cargó a Zelda en sus brazos, en tanto que Zeil hizo lo propio con Din.

- No es necesario que hagas esto. – le dijo Din. – Puedo caminar yo misma. –

- Está bien, no me molesta. – dijo Zeil. – Necesitas descansar. –

- Tú también, no lo niegues. – dijo Din.

- Ya podremos tomar un buen descanso, en el castillo. Hasta entonces, compláceme, ¿sí? –

Din solo soltó una ligera risita. Mientras tanto, adelante, Link y Zelda también se reían de ellos.

- Supongo que a ti tampoco te molesta cargarme a mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Zelda.

- En absoluto. – dijo Link.

- Bien, porque en realidad sí me siento un poco cansada. – admitió Zelda.

- ¿No lo estás diciendo porque te gusta que estemos así? –

- ¿Te incomoda que así sea? – sonrió ella.

- Tú bien sabes que no. – replicó él de igual forma.

Por fin todo había terminado. Se fueron sin prisa a recoger sus monturas, y regresaron al castillo, dispuestos a tomarse un buen descanso. Se lo merecían, después de todo, luego de haber pasado por semejante aventura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unos días después…<strong>_

Aún después de todo lo que había pasado, la Reina Selena no suspendió la ceremonia de madurez de sus hijos. De hecho, consideró que después de lo que hicieron para salvar al reino de la amenaza del General de las Tinieblas, con más razón tenía que llevarse a cabo. Haber enfrentado semejante fuerza oscura y haber salido victoriosos era la prueba de que no eran niños, sino verdaderos adultos. Zelda pensó que era una manera particular de llamarlo, aunque Zeil por otra parte no pareció divertirle mucho.

A pesar de haber llevado todo ese tiempo practicando como bailar con Din, el día de la ceremonia el joven príncipe no quiso salir a la pista de baile; aunque hubo muchas jovencitas que quisieron sacarlo a bailar, él se rehusó. La razón, por supuesto, era que estaba esperando a que apareciera su pareja, es decir Din. Se preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo, después de todo, aceptó quedarse en el castillo mientras se recuperaba de su agotamiento por haber tenido que restablecer las estaciones a su curso normal y reconstruir el templo. Pero ya estaba recuperada, y sin embargo no aparecía en la celebración, a pesar de haber sido invitada. Cansado de esperarla, Zeil abandonó el salón, y se fue hacia uno de los balcones. Se preguntó si lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

- ¿Por qué aquí tan solo? – dijo alguien detrás de él, mientras observaba el cielo nocturno. No necesitó voltear para saber que era ella.

- Empezando a creer que me habías dejado plantado. – dijo él, sin voltear.

- Me disculpo por eso. Me… tomé mi tiempo arreglándome. – dijo ella. – Y… estaba hablando con tu madre respecto a algo. –

Zeil finalmente se volteó para encararla. Si no la conociera, habría pensado que era una persona totalmente diferente. Din iba ataviada con un vestido elegante rojo rubí, sin mangas ni tirantes, adornado con un cinturón y un collar de oro fino con rubíes para hacer juego. Llevaba guantes largos a juego con el vestido, y una diadema de oro sujetando su cabello, que estaba en su tradicional cola de caballo. La única diferencia en su rostro era una ligera sombra de ojos púrpura y un lápiz labial rojo oscuro. Realmente se veía preciosa, y Zeil momentáneamente perdió el habla al verla.

- ¿Sobre qué hablaron? – preguntó Zeil al reponerse de la impresión inicial.

- Después de lo que pasó en los últimos días… fue una lástima que nuestra cita se viera interrumpida, ya lo sabes. –

- Ni me digas. – dijo Zeil.

- Tu madre pensó que… tú y yo merecíamos tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros. – prosiguió Din. – Originalmente, estaba planeando irme de regreso a Holodrum después de la ceremonia de madurez. Pero ahora… -

Din hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. Zeil, sin embargo, esperanzado, esperaba que ella dijera lo que él quería oír.

- Quisiera quedarme una temporada aquí, en el castillo. Así puedo ser tu instructora de baile a tiempo completo. –

- ¿Solo eso? – dijo Zeil. – Yo creí que ya me había graduado de ser tu alumno. –

- ¿Eso crees? Bien, tendrás que demostrarme lo que has aprendido, alumno, allá adentro, en la pista. – lo desafió Din.

- Como quieras, maestra. – dijo él.

Zeil finalmente se iba de camino al salón del castillo, de vuelta a la fiesta, pero Din lo detuvo sujetándolo por el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó, confundido. Din lo miró directamente a los ojos, lo agarró del mentón y sin decir más lo besó. Zeil no se lo esperaba, pero desde luego, no se quejó ni opuso resistencia alguna.

- Te lo debía de la otra noche. – dijo ella cuando al fin lo soltó.

- Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. – sonrió él, mientras iban de camino hacia el salón. Por fin había llegado la hora de la prueba final.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del salón, Link y Zelda, igualmente ataviados con sus trajes de gala, habían observado la interacción entre Zeil y Din.

- Qué fácil se les hizo empezar una relación. – dijo Zelda.

- Sí, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue aceptar lecciones de baile con ella… y salvarla de un General de las Tinieblas. – dijo Link.

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros? – preguntó Zelda, mirando a Link.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nosotros"? – fue la respuesta de Link.

- No te hagas. – dijo Zelda. – Link, sé que nunca lo he dicho directamente, pero… -

- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo él. – Tus indirectas siempre han sido muy directas, de eso puedo darme cuenta. –

- Link, hablo en serio. – continuó Zelda. – Hoy estoy alcanzando mi mayoría de edad, y quiero comportarme con madurez. Quiero empezar una relación seria contigo. No como una niña, sino como una mujer adulta, ¿me entiendes? No es por capricho, es… –

- Shhh… ya es suficiente. – dijo Link, deteniéndola, y besándola, haciéndole ver que él tampoco quería que su relación siguiera siendo de niños.

Desde las escaleras del salón, la Reina Selena vio a sus dos hijos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaban creciendo, y madurando; como madre, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ellos. Ya habían dado el primer paso hacia su vida futura, eligiendo con quienes la iban a compartir. Y si necesitaban "ayuda", por supuesto, ella siempre estaría allí para apoyarlos en lo que pudiera. Era solo el primer día del resto de sus vidas.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

Bueno, por fin la terminé. Qué lástima, no tuvo mucho seguimiento, pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. De todos modos por allí tengo ideas para otra historia, más enfocada en el TeLink y un poco al estilo de Piratas del Caribe, pero pensé que debía terminar esta primero, especialmente viendo que tenía tanto tiempo inactiva. Ya empecé exámenes en la universidad, de modo que le voy a parar un poco a las historias de momento, pero en cuanto pueda empezaré la siguiente.

Gracias por los reviews a **Princess Aramath **y **SB. **Hasta la próxima.


End file.
